


Romance and Flings of Thedas

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, Female One Shots, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Smut, f/f - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: A collection of fluffy and smutty one shots, chapters range from T to M. While i write my main stories i get random inspirations for different one shots so ive decided to just put them together as they come to me.Recent update: Leliana and Josephine in the Winter Palace (Rated T)





	1. Isabella & Josephine (Rated M)

**Author's Note:**

> What can i say, shameless

“Yvette! This is inappropriate and unacceptable from a woman of your standing!” Josephine stood hands on her hips.

“But Josie!” Yvette whined

“No but’s Yvette! The answer is no! I will not have you go swimming with Rivani Pirates!”

“Josie! I won’t be swimming! I’m a terrible swimmer, you know that! I will be on a lovely large ship!”

Josephine groaned in frustration at her younger sister “Hmm, you didn’t tell me big sister had spark peaches!” came the slutty voice of the cocky pirate that put this ridiculous idea into her sister’s head.

“Don’t test me Isabella!” Josephine snarled “This” she gestured to her sister “Is your doing!”

“I think you’ll find Hawke was the one that gave your sister the idea” Smirked Isabella “All those romantic tales of being out at sea and having dashing pirates, male and female I might add” She winked at the ambassador “Bow at the feet of a beautiful noble maiden, trying to surpass each other to gain her affection” While she spoke her hips swayed as she walked towards the ambassador who was starting to get flustered “What’s the matter Lady Montilyet? You’re looking a little… Out of sorts…” The pirate grinned knowingly.

Josephine forced a cough gaining her composure, Yvette catching the corner of her eye “Don’t think it Yvette! I’m not finished with you yet”

“I have to write to mamma and papa Josie, I forgot to do so yesterday, I must go” The youngest rushed out the door before Josephine could say anymore.

Isabella had reached Josephine who was standing in front of her desk, the pirate smirked and leaned against it arms folded over her chest, their shoulders just touching “You might ev…”

“Don’t” Josephine cut her off “Don’t even suggest it” Josephine stated knowing the pirate was going to try and talk her into it.

“Afraid Lady Montilyet?” Isabella smirked at the ambassador’s shiver knowing it was from her breath in her ear as she whispered “Afraid you might actually enjoy… It?” Josephine gulped, she had been a bard long enough to know exactly what ‘It’’ meant “I didn’t think being an ambassador to the Inquisition you’d be rendered speechless so easily”

Josephine tilted her head slightly to look at the cocky smirking face of the pirate “Perhaps I’m just trying to understand what people find so…” Licking her lower lip slowly, while making a point of tracing her eyes over the pirate’s body, paying particular attention of the breasts that were barely covered and the bare thighs that let up to the pirate’s treasure “Enticing, Captivating, Tempting about you”

Isabella moved to stand in front of her refusing to put any distance between them “I’m not easily flustered with your words ambassador” Running a finger down Josephine’s lips “But, if you’re curious…”

“Even if I was, you’re a pirate, a scoundrel”

Isabella placed her hands at either side of Josephine’s waist resting them on the ambassador’s desk, not leaving much room at all between them, she felt Josephine’s breathing pick up, whispering in her ear “And dangerous, and that excites you. I’m good at reading others, you don’t like the idea of being a damsel in distress, no… You like taking control. Question I have Lady Montilyet is, do you get your thrill from gaining control or losing it?”

Josephine felt breathless as the pirate continued teasing her, the heat between them causing beads of sweat drip down her back under the long dress she wore for the Inquisition gathering, which was still in full swing “It’s a question you’ll never know the answer to” Josephine whispered back, voice deep and becoming breathless as she tried to hold onto what little restraint she had left with the pirate’s breasts pressed against her own.

Running her tongue around the outside of the ambassador’s ear “Then walk away Queen of the seas”

It was enough for the ambassador to lose her composure, she grabbed the back of the pirate’s head forcing their lips together, the kiss was sizzling and lustful, which took Isabella by surprise, one she loved. She was right, the ambassador really did like taking control, her hands gripped the ambassador’s waist as she probed Isabella’s mouth with her tongue trying to force entry. Isabella not one to turn down such things allowed her access.

As much as she was enjoying the ambassador ravishing her, she wasn’t the type to give up control that easy, if at all. Gripping the ambassador’s waist, she lifted her to sit on her desk, the slit on Josephine’s dress gave her good access to the flesh at her thighs, she nipped on Josephine’s lower lip as she trailed fingers up her small clothes feeling the ambassador’s excitement “I may be a scoundrel, but you want this Lady Montilyet, I feel your need” as she spoke the last part of her sentence she pressed down against her clit through her smalls causing the ambassador to whimper and press for more friction.

Nipping down Josephine’s neck she continued teasing through the ambassador’s smalls drawing more urgent whimpers and moans from those delicious lips that tasted of the Antivian wine she had been drinking. Sliding her hand down inside Josephine’s smalls her dexterous fingers stroked through the curls there “Hmmm, the fun I could have drawing those lovely sounds from your luxurious lips, but since I am a dirty scoundrel, I should perhaps leave you find someone else to bring such sounds from your lips as you writhe in pleasure”

As she started slowly removing her hand Josephine grabbed her arm to stop her “Don’t you dare” she breathlessly warned.

Isabella smirked as she moved her hand back down running a single finger over the slick wet folds “Well princess, I doubt you could stop me” she laughed as Josephine bucked her hips wanting more “What would you do if it just left? Being weak at the knees you wouldn’t be able to do much to stop me. You could lay here and wait until your need dulls which would probably take too long and someone would come looking for you. Imagine what they’d think seeing the Inquisitions ambassador laying spread on her desk, your wetness spilling from your smalls onto your nice polished desk. Think of the scandal. You could satisfy your own needs I’m sure, however, many wandering eyes know we are in here and if I were to go back out alone, you wouldn’t have the time to fix yourself up before someone walks through”

Josephine moaned louder “Please” as the pirates teasing finger slipped between her folds.

Isabella smirked as she pushed a finger deeper “What would you bet the first person to walk through that door would be Leliana” Raising an eyebrow at the tensing in Josephine’s body she grinned widely “So my eyes did not deceive, I see how you are around each other, hmmm, I’ve already had Leliana and her Warden you know, ah yes the 3 of us had an exciting time in my cabin”

Josephine gripped Isabella’s shoulder as a second finger was inserted groaning “If I had known I would have invited her along to our private party”

Josephine’s moans were coming more often as the pirate’s fingers explored her “Judging by the way you tighten around my fingers when I mention her I think you’d quite enjoy the idea of a pirate and spymaster fucking you” She began moving her fingers as her thumb now and again would press against her clit that was desperate for some attention.

The ambassador had to admit, the thought of the pirate and spymaster ravishing her in her office was an extremely exciting thought “Tell me princess, have you had the Inquisition’s spymaster yet? I hear you’ve known each other for a long time, has she fucked you yet, it’s obvious to anybody she wants to”

Josephine gasped, she and Leliana had been intimate before in their teen days but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t string 2 words together right now to even answer Isabella. The most she could get out was Antivian curses as Isabella upped her pace thrusting her fingers and pressing her clit more often.

“If I finish you off here and now, leaving you spent laying on this desk and whispered in the Spymasters ear that I had just fucked you, do you think that would push her to admit she wants you, do you think she’d come in here, see you already spread for her and take you just like I have”

Stroking her clit constantly as she continued thrusting she felt the ambassador tighten around her fingers “Don’t worry, I have no interest in anything permanent, I just enjoy fucking pretty women” With a smile she softly kissed Josephine’s lips, more tender than when they started “You are beautiful Lady Montilyet” With a final stroke the ambassador came with a string of Antivian curses. Isabella worked her through it, kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips, whispering how beautiful she was.

Isabella sighed and removed her fingers placing them between her lips cleaning the ambassador’s juices from them and moaned with enjoyment. She looked down at a breathless ambassador, who was flushed and sweaty. It was then that it dawned on Isabella there was no wash room in the ambassador’s office, and to get to any room with one would mean walking through the throne room.

Giving Josephine a final tender kiss she whispered, “Don’t worry princess I will make sure your reputation stays intact”

With a groan, Josephine kept her eyes closed, she had no idea how much she had needed that, it had been quite a while. She couldn’t find it in herself to care how anyone would see her, all she knew was right now she was satisfied, tired and no energy. That didn’t stop a smile appearing on her face, it was totally worth it.

Isabella returned not long after she left, Leliana at her heels. The spymaster looked at her friend and an innocent looking pirate “Maker Isabella, what on earth did you do to her?”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen here, just got carried away is all, besides if you actually gave into your desires and stop being so stubborn perhaps your dear ambassador would be wrapped in your arms in the quietness of your rooms” Isabella teased her walking to Josephine placing a kiss on her forehead she whispered, “Don’t worry, Leliana will get you out of here and I will make sure everyone is distracted” With that she left.

Leliana sighed and walked to her friend, laughing slightly at the sloppy smirk on her flushed face “Really Josie? Isabella?” Leliana whispered stroking her friend’s forehead.

“She…” Josephine tried to catch her breath “Made it hard… To say no..”

Leliana laughed “Was it worth it?”

“Totally”

Leliana raised her eyebrows at the noise from the main hall, clearly Isabella was causing a distraction and that was their cue to leave. Helping her friend to her feet, Leliana kept them to the shadowy areas which she was good at and guided Josephine back to her quarters.

She left the ambassador to clean herself up while she sorted Josephine’s bed for her. Once her friend was settled she left.

The next morning Leliana sat across from Hawke, Isabella and Yvette. Varric and Bull sat to one side of Leliana, Cassandra and the Inquisitor to her other side.

“Where is Josie?” Yvette whined “I still have to convince her to let me go with the pirates before they leave today!”

Isabella smirked and looked to Leliana, who gave her a smile but also a look that said ‘fix this’ “Look peaches, I know Hawke has told you how romantic it is and so on, but here’s the deal, a young girl like yourself out on the sea with all those pirates is far too dangerous. Not all are as generous as myself, stay at school and perhaps we can get your sister to agree for you to come sailing for the day with us and do some painting of the seas”

Yvette’s eyes widened “Really?” she squealed.

“I promise by my pirate’s code of honor” Isabella grinned placing a hand on her chest.

Leliana smiled at the younger Montilyet sister satisfied that if Isabella couldn’t swing that deal with the oldest Montilyet, then she could. Either way, she would have to speak with Josie, Isabella was a pirate after all and when Leliana rejoined the party that night, Isabella told her some very interesting facts, and asked her to remind Josie she had a favor to return.

The spymaster couldn’t help but smirk over her mug to see Isabella smirk back over to her.


	2. Briala & Empress Celene (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briala and Celene reunite

After sending Celene to the Winter Palace, Briala wondered if she made the right decision. The Empress, her lover did seem remorseful for having her parents killed, but with a heavy heart she felt that this was the only way for them now, to separate. She sent Ser Michel, the Empresses Champion and Grand Duke Gaspard to Val Chevin. She had deliberately sent them to those exact places to give herself more time to rally the elves and see which one of the 2 fighting for the throne would offer more for her people.

However, after the many betrayals from Celene, especially when it came to her parents, she had no idea how she would ever trust the empress again. She had to accept, Celene was only looking out for herself, nobody else. She loved Celene and truly hoped the empress loved her back. Alone with a broken heart she picked herself up and got started on her plans to elevate her people from the alienage’s.

In front of the people, Empress Celene put on her mask as always, spoke with pride, voice never wavering, but at the end of her days her mask came off as her thoughts fell to Briala, she had often hoped her Elven handmaiden and lover would forgive her and return, but as the months went on she finally accepted she had lost her. Taking the gold locket from around her neck she called for her newest handmaiden.

“Place this in my chest that holds all that is dear to me” As asked.

The handmaiden nodded and rushed off to do so. She remembered how Briala had placed it in her hands before sending her to the Winter Palace, she hadn’t noticed until she was through the Eluvian, she had worn in every day since in hopes it was a promise her love would return, it was a foolish notion, still she did not have it in her heart to rid herself off it, so decided not to continue wearing it but keeping it.

As time passed a new threat came to light, the Divine had been murdered and demons were spreading from a vortex in the Sky. A new Inquisition was formed from the Left and Right hands of the Divine. Celene knew the left hand well enough being the go between herself and the Divine.

The Inquisition had been invited to the ball she was throwing for peace talks by the Grand Duke Gaspard. It made her nervous, she had no chance to keep her throne if the Inquisition decided to back him for the throne, they had a great deal of influence.

She sat on her Throne proudly as her guests on honor started to arrive, Gaspard brushing her off when she tried to be civil, Briala shared a few words with her but disappeared after that, she had Briala invited as ambassador to the elves during these discussions.

She had greeted the members of the Inquisition personally, requesting when the Inquisitor found time, to come and speak with her. The Inquisitor was Elven, which meant Gaspard had to have something up his sleeve for the elves that Inquisitor Levallan would appreciate. She requested her new Spymaster find out more about the Inquisitor to see what she could offer that would be acceptable, preferably something Gaspard would not know about. The Inquisition members seemed to be getting along well with Gaspard, too well.

The ball was going well, everyone enjoying until the Inquisitor apprehended the Grand Duchess Florianne, Gaspards younger sister. She was allied with Corypheus and had planned to assassinate Celene.

Calling Gaspard, Briala and the Inquisitor to a private meeting she was told there was evidence Gaspard was smuggling Chevaliers and Fereldan mercenaries into the palace as well as threats to the Herald of Councils to support him. The Empress had Gaspard arrested and taken away, while the Inquisitor told her Briala helped uncover Gaspard’s secrets and deserved some recognition for bringing it to light.

The night ended with the Empress addressing the court and giving Briala the title of Marquise of the Dales. Everyone seemed happy with the outcome and so Celene chose to retreat for the night, it had been eventful and left her drained.

She sat at her desk in her room signing some contracts for the Inquisition before going to bed. She had called for her handmaiden to fetch her some tea. Removing her mask and dressing into her robe she rubbed her tired eyes and closed them laying her head to rest on the desk. She wondered if the throne was worth the headache. Hearing her door open she waved a hand and mumbled “Just sit it next to the bed, thank you” The room went silent, she could feel eyes watching her.

She squeezed her eyes tighter “I don’t know who you are and I don’t care, if you’re here to kill me get on with it, I just ask you make it quick”

She had enough trying to defend her throne, Orlais and even herself, without a champion anymore she had no one, she often wondered if she could trust her personal guards  anymore.

“If I truly wanted you dead I would have done so instead of sending you to the Winter Palace”

Celene raised her head looking at Briala standing behind her via the mirror in front of her “You needed me alive then, encase Gaspard didn’t agree to elevate your position, you have what you want now, so finish it”

Briala stepped closer and raised her hands placing them on Celene’s shoulders when her robe slipped down at the back since it was tied loosely. Briala worked her fingers along the empress’ shoulders and slightly down her spine, her hands magically kneading away the stresses of the day, since becoming Celene’s handmaiden every night she would work at the knots the empress carried “Do you truly believe that?”

“Bria” She whispered and turned her head slightly “Can you forgive me?”

“Majesty, I will never forget, as for forgiving, I don’t know, only time will tell. I spoke with the Inquisitor after you retired, she thinks we can get through this, she found my locket, why did you keep it?”

“It kept me hoping that one day you’d return, when you didn’t it was a reminder of what I done, how I betrayed you but also a reminder of how I love you” Celene shook her head and stood facing Briala “You know I love you Bria, you know I always have and I always will, but it’s not my love that’s in question here, nor what I want. What do you want? Where do you see us? What happens now? I know what I want, it’s you that needs to decide Bria” Celene felt her tears slide from her eyes.

Wrapping an arm around Celene’s waist Briala used her free hand to wipe her tears “From a young girl you were my best friend, I have loved you since then. That kind of love isn’t easy to just throw away and forget. I don’t know if I can forgive you but I do know I can’t stop loving you” Briala placed her lips at the edge of Celene’s and closed her eyes “I’ve missed you” she whispered

Celene turned her head slightly, they met in a tender loving kiss, as clothes were stripped and hands roamed, reunited lovers spent their night making love, slowly but passionate.

From that night, Briala no longer used her secret passageway to and from Celene’s room. Instead they rose together proudly greeting the palace staff to start the day and retreating together when night came.

Briala was concerned about what problems it would cause.

Celene didn’t care

That made Briala happy.

Whatever would come their way, they would be together, they would fight.


	3. Leliana & Solona Amell (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona and Leliana reunited at Skyhold. The calling may be cured, the warden may be injured but that doesn't stop these women from showing their desire and love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah i love these two.... I heart them soo much

Leliana rushed through Skyhold and along the battlements until she reached the room she was summoned to. She stopped after bursting through the door and looked to the bed, eyes going wide, her face a mixture of emotions. Within seconds Cassandra was at one side and Josephine at the other guiding her to a free chair and helping her sit. Cassandra kneeled in front of her.

“She was at Adamant Fortress” Cassandra started explaining “They tried to control her like the other Warden Mages but from what we have gathered she found a way to stop the calling, when they found they couldn’t control her they had no need for her, we arrived just as they struck her, they planned to use her blood to summon a demon, we got to her before that part happened”

Leliana tried to take in what Cassandra was saying but she was so focused on Dorian weaving spells and their Elven Medical mage making up potions that Cassandra’s voice was coming and going.

Dorian glanced over at the Spymaster and his heart went out to her, so he decided to give her some good news “You will be pleased to know, the damage will be healed, even with all magic she will still be sore and bruised but taking pain relief will help with that. We are nearly done here and she will awaken soon and you will see for yourself she will be ok” Dorian smiled at her

“Thank you” Leliana whispered.

Nightfall had come when Solona finally opened her eyes, her head was agony, the last she remembered was falling after being stabbed and landing into arms of a woman with a scar on her face and short dark hair. Now she was in a dark room with some weight on her left shoulder making it hard for her to move. Turning her head to look she held back a gasp. Leliana. How did she even get here? Wherever here was. She knew Leliana had helped form the Inquisition, was that where she was now?

Reaching over she groaned slightly with pain and she used her free arm to stroke her lover’s hair from her face to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. The sleeping woman woke from the touch “Solona!” her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up taking the mages face in her hands and pressing kisses all over her face.

Solona laughed “On the lips silly, see?” She placed a finger on her lips “Right there will do nicely”

Leliana laughed and done as her lover requested tears of joy rolling down her cheeks “Thank the maker you’re ok, I was so worried” Leliana mumbled in between kisses, she wanted to talk but she didn’t want to stop kissing her lover either.

“I missed you so much my love” Solona responded her hands running up Leliana’s night gown and along her back, gently stroking each scar, just like she had done since the night Leliana showed them to her. Leliana bit her lovers lower lip trying to suppress the moan the fingers were coaxing out of her.

“I missed you too” Leliana responded breathing deeply “I missed your beautiful face, your string arms holding me close, your laugh, your smile” Leliana kissed her some more “I even missed your jokes and stories regardless of how terrible they were”

“Oi!” The warden frowned but grinned pinching Leliana’s ass causing her to squeal not expecting it, but it wasn’t un pleasant especially since she had no small clothes on under her nightgown. Instead it just made her throw it off and grind down against her warden’s hips. Solona laughed “Eager, aren’t we?” she spoke as Leliana ground down on her, wetness pressing against the warden’s leg “You insult my beautiful stories and my fabulous jokes and then expect such pleasures from me?” She tutted but flipped them over, laying Leliana beneath her. She groaned in pain a little from the sudden movement where she was stabbed in the abdomen.

“Are you ok? We should stop you’re no..” Leliana was caught short moaning as her warden wasted no time in proving she was well enough for this. She ground her thigh down between Leliana’s legs, nipping and sucking hungrily down her throat. There was no way she was letting a wound that had been healed to stop her bringing her love the pleasure she so desired. Leliana tried to gain the upper hand and tried flipping them back over but Solona smirked “Just relax Leli, I will take care of you my love” Her leg was still moving between Leliana’s but she was moving slower, drawing moans and whimpers from her lover.

Leliana remembered her warden having strength but it seems that strength just got stronger with time, the Spymaster gave up knowing she would be able to flip them unless Solona allowed it or she was caught off guard, her warden knew that so she knew there was no way she’d have an opening to catch her off guard “Hmmm, then please take care of me, now” Whined Leliana grabbing a hand that was teasing her breast to push it down. Solona smirked and placed her mouth where her hand had been and continued teasing the erect peak.

Running her hand up and down her lover’s inner thigh causing her to groan in frustration, Leliana could feel her core pulsing with need and Solona’s teasing as much as she loved how the mage knew her body and how to play her, she was gasping for more.

As the mage ravished her breasts, hungry with desire her exploring hand moved to where Leliana wanted it most. Thrusting her hand forward inserting two fingers she didn’t wait for her lover to adjust, her thrusts coming hard and fast, Leliana’s hips rolling to meet the thrusts.

Solona moved from her lover’s breasts back to her lips where their tongues got reacquainted. Wrapping her free arm around the back of Leliana’s neck she held her lover close and rested her forehead against Leliana’s as her thrusts continued while her thumb stroked her clit. They looked into each other’s eyes, even as Leliana reached her peak and fell over, their eyes stayed locked together as Solona eased her back down from her high “I got you my love” Still their foreheads rested together “You are so beautiful, every single part of you. My love, my life, my Leliana” she whispered to her lover as she gradually regained her breath.

Finally being able to string some words together, Leliana smiled and held her lovers chin and leaning up a little to latch onto Solona’s lower lip. Finally being able to flip her lover over, careful of her painful abdomen, she made short work of removing the mage’s small clothes which was all she had on. She wasted no time in nipping and sucking Solona’s breasts and a few scars, her tongue exploring her lovers bellybutton on the way down to her main destination.

Solona gasped and moaned at the attention, eager for Leliana to get to where she was going. It had been so long since her lover had touched her, Leliana was her one and only lover, when she was taken from the Circle to be a warden and fell for Leliana, that was her first time, since the blight ended and they went on their separate quests, Solona stayed true to her love.

She groaned Leliana’s name as the rouges tongue explored between her folds, Leliana moaning from the taste of her lover, realizing just how much she had missed it. It wasn’t enough, Solona was eager for the spymaster to go further up where her sensitive nub waited to be ravished.

After some time of Leliana lapping up as much of her juices as possible, clearly enjoying herself Solona whined “Leli…. Please….”

Leliana smirked and gave a final lick “I’m sorry love, I got carried away” She placed a soft kiss against the waiting clit and pulled back, Solona’s hips bucked at the sensation “I had missed how lovely you tasted”

Before Solona could respond, 2 fingers thrusted inside of her, at the same time her lovers tongue lashed up and down her clit, sucking the sensitive nub into her mouth and flicking her tongue again.

It didn’t take long for Solona to reach her climax, Leliana going back to lapping up as much of her lovers juices as possible, her tongue helping her lover come back to her. She only stopped when Solona placed a hand on her head guiding her up. She moaned as Leliana kissed her, tasting herself on her lovers lips.

Both women, breathless and completely satisfied rested in each other’s arms happy to be together again. Leliana soon found out, although the calling had stopped, the gray warden stamina still existed as her lover flipped her onto her back and went for round 2, making sure she got her own taste of Leliana.

Maker they were going to be tired come morning.

Leliana couldn’t care, nor did Solona.

They were together again.

It was all that mattered.


	4. Evelyn Travelyan / Josephine Montilyet (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Josie is attacked and the Inquisitor returns to Skyhold, Evelyn spends the night making her love feel better.

Josephine sat at her desk writing letter after letter, planning and writing schedules for the next day, the room was dull with daylight gone and only the candles for light made Josephine nervous, there was after all a contract out on her life. She knew guards were placed outside her office and room but that didn’t mean an assassin still wouldn’t get to her. Looking at the scar on the palm of her hand proved that, she was lucky Leliana showed up to finish the assassin with one strike as Josephine raised her hand to grab the dagger the assassin was ready to kill her with.

She hadn’t slept since, that was 2 days ago, Leliana was worried for her and the Inquisitor was gone and wasn’t due back for another day. Josephine didn’t want her to be informed of the attack, knowing Evelyn would just worry.

She looked up as a knock came at her office door “Lady Montilyet, you have a visitor” Josephine frowned, it was her guard Ser Geoffrey, she recognized the voice.

“Send them in” She frowned and placed a hand on her hidden dagger just encase, after all, who requests a visit early hours of the morning. Turns out she didn’t need to worry, the young noble woman, short red hair came dashing through the door and immediately swept her from her chair and placed both hands on her cheeks.

“Are you ok Josie? I so sorry I wasn’t here, I should have been here” The Inquisitor held her cheeks and kissed her loves forehead and lips “I’m sorry”

Josephine ran her hands through the short strands grabbing tightly as she returned her loves kiss “It’s not your fault my love” She breathed, flushed from their heated kiss.

“The house of repose won’t get away with this, I’m sorry Josie but I’ve told Leliana to dispatch her agents, this is taking too long”

Josephine pulled back slightly to look at her “Evie…”

Evelyn placed a finger on Josephine’s lips “Please Josie, I’m not discussing this, the decision is made. I can’t… I won’t lose you… To anybody” She took Josephine’s hand in her own “Come to bed”

Extinguishing the candles they left Josephine’s office and went to Evelyn’s room, the Inquisitor struck up the fire to heat the room and both women changed for bed settling in each other’s arms.

Josephine pressed her mouth to Evelyn’s, the Inquisitor parts her lips and deepens their kiss, she can still taste the sweetness of the Antivian’s final cup of tea she has before bed. Evelyn rolls them over placing Josephine below her kissing her deeply but slowly, for Josephine it was intoxicating but torturous. The Inquisitor moaned into the kiss as Josephine gripped her bare hips, nails digging in as her tongue flicked over Evelyn’s.

Running her hands up and around the curve of Evelyn’s shoulders, Josephine’s lips pressed against the sensitive flesh at Evelyn’s ear “Evie” she breathed out, voice deep and quivering at Evelyn’s exploring hands, the Inquisitors hands run up Josephine’s legs and thighs pushing up her nightgown in the process, whimpering Josephine spread her legs some more craving her lover touch. Evelyn looked at her lover, Josephine’s head was tilted back, eyes closed and teeth digging into her lower lip.

The stretch of Josephine’s throat had Evelyn hungry for flesh as she leaned in and took the tender flesh between her teeth, hands pulling the ambassadors smalls down, Josephine helping by sliding them off using her legs, between them they got Josephine’s nightgown off, Evelyn going straight for her lovers waiting breasts.

As she sucked the hardened nipple she moaned feeling Josephine slick and hot against the thigh she slipped between her legs. Josephine arched towards the thigh moaning as it touched her core.

“Evie..” Josephine moaned, voice husky and deep.

Evelyn pressed open mouthed kisses from her lovers breasts and down to her stomach, Evelyn noticed her lovers breath become faster, felt her lovers fingers run through her hair and dig into her scalp, she smirked against skin knowing from the reaction her lover wants more. It just made Evelyn tease more, kissing every part of her loves body open mouthed and tongue exploring, except that one place her love desired most.

“Evie” Josephine moaned but growled at the same time “Maker, if you don’t touch me right now you won’t like what I have in store for you” Before Evelyn could respond, Josephine had flipped them over making short work of Evelyns small clothes which was all she wore and sinking her teeth into the Inquisitors throat, nipping and sucking, Evelyn groaned knowing there would be a mark there in the morning, she didn’t care.

“Maker Josie!” Evelyn yelped as her love unexpectedly went straight for her exposed nipple, biting and sucking, now and again flicking her tongue hungrily. She felt Josephine smirk against her skin and them the ambassador was attacking her other breast, tongue flicking over the nipple and then teeth tugging after. Clearly Evelyn underestimated just how much her lover needed this.

Evelyn sat up, positioning Josephine to straddle her as she teased the ambassador’s nipples some more “I swear Evie, I’m not kidding if you don’t stop teasing I’ll…” She was cut off as Evelyn slipped her hand between her thighs. The ambassador’s legs were already spread over Evelyn’s hips but as 2 fingers connected, sliding through her folds she parts her legs further whimpering.

As her fingers trail through her lovers slickness she groaned “Maker Josie, you feel amazing, so wet and ready” Evelyn’s voice was deep. In a heartbeat she had the ambassador on her back again, kissing down lower and lower until she was between her loves thighs.

“Evie!” Josephine moaned as Evelyn’s tongue swiped up her folds and back down, again and again, enjoying how the ambassador tasted. Josephine’s moans were becoming more desperate as the teasing tongue was just barely touching her clit.

Evelyn smirked as she felt Josephine’s thighs quiver as she slipped 2 fingers inside, her tongue now solely focusing on her clit, a hand raising up to tweak at dark erect nipples. She felt Josephine buck her hips with her thrusts. Wanting to see her lover, Evelyn stopped and pulled back, but didn’t remove her fingers.

Josephine was spread across the bed, sweat covering her dark skin, her long hair spread across the pillows, one hand gripping the sheets while the other was thrown over her shoulders gripping the metal head board.

It didn’t take long for Josephine to glare at her lover “Don’t you dare stop now” She snarled as best she could breathless as she was.

“I wouldn’t dare” She smirked thrusting her fingers hard and fast, thumb playing with her clit, she never took her eyes off the ambassador as she tipped her over that edge.

“Maker Evie!” Josephine came hard and loud, Evelyn working her through it, still unable to take her eyes of her lover withering below her. Not ready to stop pleasing her love Evelyn leaned down and pulled a nipple between her teeth and continued thrusting and once again giving more attention to Josephine’s now even more sensitive clit. It didn’t take long for her to come again. After repeating the motions for a third time, Josephine finally stopped her, feeling far too sensitive for anymore.

Catching her breath Evelyn held her close, fingers stroking her arm sending shivers and tingles through her. It felt nice.


	5. Leliana & Cousland (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion, will be part of a larger story

Skyhold’s throne room was busier than normal, the Teyrn of Highever, Fergus Cousland was sending his top commander with his wife and some troops to help with regaining control. Castle Cousland is situated on the North Coast of Ferelden, a lot of nobles had shown up at the Soiree Josephine had set up in Castle Couslands honor. Josephine had no doubt most of them were here to play ‘the game’ as nobles do, Castle Cousland after all had a lot of influence since the Teyrn’s sister was none other than Ellisa Cousland, Hero of Ferelden. Since the blight the Warden Commander had went silent, people often wondered if killing the archdemon actually did kill her the process just being delayed, however nothing could be proven, the Grey Wardens had no comment on their former commander.

Standing on the top steps in front of the Throne where 2 guards were stationed at either side, stood Inquisitor Evelyn Travelyen, to her right Cassandra and Cullen and to her left Leliana and Josephine.

Josephine breathed in and our slowly trying to steady her breathing, Leliana nudged her friend “Relax Josie, everything is fine, just enjoy the evening yes?” she whispered smirking at her friend.

“This is too important Leliana! Nothing can go wrong, you realize how much influence we could lose if things go wrong? Not to mention the Teyrn has sent his lead commander and some of his best troops to assist as well as a lot of gold”

“Josie? You’re rambling” Leliana sniggered “Who is the commander anyway?”

“No idea but after the death of his first wife, sending the Teyrna is a huge risk on his behalf, it shows a great deal of trust towards us, we must not disappoint”

They were interrupted as a speaker introduced Lady Mia Cousland, Teyrna of Highever. Most of the soldiers had stayed outside except for the commander who walked at Lady Cousland’s side, proudly dressed in solid dragon scale armor shined and breast plate with the emblem of house Cousland, behind then only 3 soldiers following. The Cousland’s were taking a risk after all.

Lady Cousland wore a beautiful blue flowing dress, and wore a flowered headdress over her long dark hair, her blue eyes catching the light from the candles. She smiled as she approached the Inquisition’s circle, glancing back at her Champion and Commander who has suddenly stopped and stared ahead. The Inquisitions members looked confused, Mai coughed in order to get her champions attention giving a questioning look.

Catching up with Lady Cousland they approached the Inquisitor who stepped down to meet them with a smile and a bow, which Lady Cousland returned “Lady Cousland, it’s an honor to have your presence at Skyhold”

“It’s an honor to be here Inquisitor”

“Please, just called me Evelyn”

Lady Cousland smiled “Mia”

“This beautiful woman is our Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person my lady” Josephine stepped forward taking Mia’s hand and bowing slightly.

“Lady Montilyet, yes it’s definitely a pleasure to meet you finally after many months, it’s a privilege to be invited to Skyhold”

The Inquisitor continued her introductions next with Cullen “This is the Inquisitions Commander, Cullen Rutherford, former Templar of the Ferelden Circle”

“Commander” Lady Cousland nodded to him “Your soldiers are solid, you have taught them well I see” She smiled

“Team effort my lady, I had the help of Seeker Cassandra to train new recruits, most of our experience soldiers also helped”

“Seeker Cassandra” Lady Cousland smiled and nodded to her “Your work with the Divine was simply outstanding, her loss hit us all but being the Right Hand it must have hurt you dearly, it’s nice to see her memory live on in the Inquisition” She smiled and gestured to the large Chantry emblem on the back wall.

“It was a great loss Lady Cousland, she will be missed by many”

Turning to the silent hooded figure Lady Cousland smiled “Sister Nightingale” she nodded towards her “Your reputation is well known, I admire your work, much to the dismay of my dear husband” This earned a forced huff from her Champion, Mia glared at knight and looked back at Leliana “The Divine chose well for you as her Left Hand and the Inquisitor is very lucky to have you”

“Lady Cousland” Leliana nodded and stepped forward smiling taking the woman’s hand “It’s my pleasure, not many approve of my methods, understandably”

Lady Cousland laughed “Sometimes people need a heavy hand”

They were interrupted as a young girl no older than 4 came running up the hall, wood carved into a sword “Auntie auntie! Fight!”

Looking a little mortified Lady Cousland grimaced and turned to a grinning Inquisitor “This, is my daughter, Elle, she has I’m afraid picked up some unhealthy habits”

“Fight” the young girl dressed in a white and gold dress which had become dirty was now next to the knight hitting the armor with her wooden sword.

“Elle, please stop that” She groaned as the knight picked the little girl up hitting the sword on the knight’s helmet. The Knight laughed and removed her helmet, as the crowed in the great hall let out a gasp, Lady Cousland’s champion was none other than the former Warden Commander and Hero of Ferelden, Ellisa Cousland. Mia sighed and turned to the Inquisitor “I apologize, my handmaiden has a challenging time keeping hold of her” Gesturing to Elissa “And someone likes to encourage her”

Elissa huffed and took the wooden sword from the young girl who started tearing up “Kids are always welcome at Skyhold, in fact we have a room set up and some volunteers that look after the kids. Our volunteers are completely vetted thanks to our Spymaster” Evelyn looked at Leliana who was staring at Elissa. She knew from their war room meetings Leliana had stated they loved each other dearly but she couldn’t accept the fact Elissa had made a deal with Morrigan for her son to carry the soul of the archdemon “I have to say, this was… Unexpected” Evelyn spoke to Elissa reaching a hand out, Elissa nodded and took it with a shake and a smile, the young girl in her arms playing with her ears, eyes, nose, mouth “It seems someone is rather fond of you” She smiled

Elissa grinned and snapped her teeth pretending to catch her niece’s fingers making the young girl giggle “As I am of her Inquisitor” Elissa handed the girl over to her mother and turned to the 3 guards behind her glancing at the shocked noble faces and back to her guards “Dismissed” They saluted and left the great hall.

“Andraste’s titties! It’s the Hero of Ferelden!” a young elf strode towards her struggling to stay on her feet, clearly she had started the party early.

“Sera!” Josephine gasped rushing forward and gesturing for someone to take her, thankfully Vivienne came to the rescue “I apologize my lady” Josephine pleaded looking at Elissa.

“No harm done”

Evelyn smiled and turned to Mia “If you would I’d like for you to join me for the evening meal” The Inquisitor stepped down and walked to the head table pulling a chair out.

“I would love to” She gracefully took a seat, sitting the young girl on her lap, who was now quiet watching her surroundings, her beautiful dark eyes wide and sparkling. With her helmet tucked under her arm Elissa walked towards the corner of the room.

“Please, you must join us?” Evelyn caught Elissa’s arm “I’d love to chat some more”

Elissa smirked “What kind of champion would I be getting caught sitting on my ass eating?”

“Elissa!” Mia snapped

Elissa smirked “My apologizes, I respectfully refuse”

“Are you sure?” Evelyn asked

“Don’t waste your breath Evelyn, that one is stubborn, just like her brother” Mia smirked as the servants poured wine.

Elissa grunted “Don’t compare me to my brother” replacing her helmet she went to her corner and stood.

Josephine took a seat to the left of Mia, and Lelina next to her. To the right of the Inquisitor sat Cassandra and Cullen. While Mia and Evelyn were in deep conversation, Josephine whispered into Leliana’s ear “Are you ok?”

Leliana sipped her wine and peered at Elissa over her glass “I don’t know Josie, I was not expecting this, out of my whole network I wasn’t able to find any traces of her, and believe me, I tried”

“I didn’t know you were looking for her”

Leliana smiled sadly at her friend “I still love her Josie, that’s not something I can change”

“Perhaps now she’s here you can talk, find out if she still feels the same? I know you don’t agree with what she done, but is it really so bad? Yes she took a risk, but isn’t that part of what love is all about?”

Leliana smiled at her friend nudging their shoulders together “Perhaps… Thank you”

Josephine coyly smirked and whispered in her ear “Don’t thank me until you have… Reconnected” she sniggered. Laughing Leliana sipped at her wine as the meals were laid out. Only time would tell.

As the meals finished up, Mia and Elissa were shown to their rooms giving Elissa the opportunity to change out of armor into more comfortable clothes. Josephine assured her she would stay at Mia’s side and ensure soldiers were nearby for her safety until she rejoined the festivities.

Sighing with relief on finally getting rid of her heavy armor she dressed into the Cousland Family formal outfit. Making her way back to the throne room she smiled and greeted nobles that gathered for her attention as she continued further in she was stopped by 2 guards “No weapons, please hand it over and it will be returned when you leave” one said.

Elissa smirked “No” and went to walk on only for the 2 guards to raise their swords one standing in front of her and one behind.

Josephine gasped and ran down towards them as Cullen and Leliana approached, anyone that knew the Hero knew how skilled she was with her weapon, the new recruits wouldn’t stand a chance “Stand down!” Cullen yelled Cassandra finally catching up with them

“Commander!” They stood to attention

“I am sorry! I promise this will be dealt with!” Josephine glared at them

“Nonsense ambassador” Mia’s voice came from across the hall “They were only doing their job, however gentlemen, had the hero responded, you would be in a pool of your own blood” Turning to Josephine she took the ambassadors hands in her own smiling widely “Perhaps tomorrow if it’s still nice out the more experienced can show them how it’s done? Oh, I’ve always loved watching sparring sessions! Fergus has them often!”

Josephine smiled as Evelyn approached “That sounds fantastic! I for one would love to test my hand against the Hero of Ferelden” Evelyn grinned beating the ambassador to a response “What do you say?” She held her hand out.

Elissa smirked and took it “You’re on”

Evelyn laughed wrapping an arm around the hero’s shoulder and handing her a mug of ale “Relax, enjoy the festivities! Security in here is tight I promise”

“I for one think it’s a good idea for you to join in” Mia wrapped her arm around Elissa’s “Besides I believe there is a very nice Antivian noble woman over there that hasn’t took her eyes off you since you took your helmet off” She smirked “A trader from Rialto, her family has many fantastic trading contracts”

Everyone shuffled around looking at each other awkwardly, clearly Mia had no idea the history behind Leliana and Elissa, and if she did she didn’t seem to care.

Elissa regained her composure and looked at Mia “Tell my brother I have no interest in being set up” She frowned

“Come on Elissa, you knew this was bound to happen, Fergus is under excessive pressure to marry you off and believe me, he’s done you a favor batting off plenty of lords knowing you do prefer the ladies, and options there are limited”

“I can make my own mind up, if I’m to marry it will be my choice”

“Elissa, that’s not how nobility works and you know it! You can marry and take on a mistress if needs be” Mia sighed in defeat “Either way it’s going to happen”

“Fergus can try, I’ll have him on his ass before he can arrange any suitor” Elissa grunted.

“You know what, this is for you and your brother to argue out” She sighed in defeat “At least do try and charm some gushing nobles into the Inquisition’s favor, surely that can’t be too hard for you” With that said Mia left to mingle. Elissa turned to the Inquisition members standing silent.

Josephine looked at her sympathetically “I understand how you feel, quite recently actually my family tried to marry me off”

Cassandra tutted and went to her side “It was duel he had no chance of winning” she said wrapping her arms around the ambassador.

“I think it’s pathetic forcing someone to marry for fortune” Cullen spoke.

“Some noble families find it necessary” Leliana spoke finally.

Elissa looked at her “I would choose love over family fortune any time” the hero never broke eye contact with Leliana “Anyway” she smiled and sighed and turned to Evelyn “I have some nobles to chat up for you apparently”

Josephine was watching as the hero worked her charms, although she was clearly getting frustrated with many of them. Looking around she cured not finding Leliana so decided to intervene herself.

“Ah, my lord, lady” She nodded wrapping an arm around Elissa’s arm “Do you mind if I steal the hero for a dance?”

“Not at all Lady Montilyet”

With a smile, she led Elissa to the floor amongst the dancers, they danced gracefully around the dance area, turning heads as they done so. Josephine hadn’t realized how well the hero could dance, they matched each other step for step clearing the dance floor in the process.

Leliana had by that point reentered the hall with Cassandra who smirked watching the ambassador gracefully own the dance floor. Leliana smiled remembering her former lovers dance moves and what they generally led to back at camp.

As the song came to an end the crowd cheered them while they bowed to each other holding hands. The next song started to play, Cassandra approached to sweep the ambassador up in her arms for the slower dance. Elissa caught Leliana’s eye and approached her with a smile holding out her hand “Dance my lady?”

Leliana took her hand, her touch was as warm as she remembered it, Elissa entwined her fingers with Leliana’s and led her to the floor, placing her hands around the spymaster’s waist, Leliana rested her hands on her shoulders as they started swaying to the music.

They both felt awkward seeing each other again, especially with the way things ended, but Leliana could help but feel like she was home again, loved and protected. Elissa was just glad to have Leliana in her arms, she missed her dearly and never once stopped thinking about her.

Sighing contently her arms around the former bards waist tightened pulling their bodies pressing together, Leliana settling into her former lovers arms moved her hands from her shoulders to wrap around her neck, resting her head on the warriors shoulder.

Leliana was reluctant to let go as the song ended, which was fine because it seems Elissa didn’t want to let go either as she guided the Spymaster from the floor to the main doors leading outside, it was quieter, everyone was either in the Tavern or Throne room.

“I tried to find you” Leliana whispered reaching to trace a scar on Elissa’s forehead, the warrior had took a hit for her and wore the scar every day to show for it.

“I wasn’t expecting you to look for me, you made your feelings perfectly clear” She frowned.

“I was angry, yes. Doesn’t mean I stopped loving you”

Elissa raised her hands and placed them against Leliana’s that was gripping her tunic and sighed “Nor I” She whispered “But… I don’t know where we go from here” she frowned “We are different people now”

Running her fingers over Elissa’s frowning brow “Perhaps we start by getting to know each other again?” She suggested hopefully “I was a fool Elissa, let me try again”

Elissa took her hand placing a kiss on the back and smiled slightly “We are here for a week, take some time to think about it, if you’re positive I’m what you want I have no problem going up against my brother”

“He will insist… I’m no noble Elissa…”

“Fergus is my big brother, he will always be stubborn, he will always get on my nerves, we will always fight, but he loves me as I love him, if I’m truly happy he won’t force it. Besides, I’m already noble, I already have enough influence to support my noble life and keep our family’s nobility strong” She smirked “He knows that”

“I don’t need to think, it’s always been you, there has been nobody else”

“Hmmm, you should think about this, because Fergus will expect a wedding, you will be a noble lady of the Cousland household, attending balls, hosting balls, you know, all the boring stuff that comes with it”

“Even if we lived in a tent for the rest of our lives, I’d still marry you, I still have you, I’d still love you. I made a mistake sending you away, I know why you did what you did at the time I couldn’t see it”

“Elissa, there you are. Could you come with me? Elle is unsettled and her lady is conversing with the Inquisitor, I don’t want to disturb her”

“It’s fine Sam, I will go to her”

“My Lady” The women bowed and left

“I should…”

“Go” Leliana smiled “Come see me tomorrow? I will be in the Rookery most of the day”

“Sure” Elissa smiled “Goodnight Leli”

“Goodnight”


	6. Leliana & Josephine (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana goes to recruit Josephine for the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah one of my favorite pairings! I love writing them together.

Winter had reached Orlais, it wasn’t as cold as most areas but it also wasn’t as warm as Antiva in the winter months. Josephine was tired and cold by the time she arrived back at her small apartment in Val Royeaux. She stoked up the fire and took her winter coat off, while the room heated up and water boiled by the fire she decided to change into more comfortable clothing, happy to be shedding the heavy ambassador outfit. Slipping into her nightgown and robe she made herself a mug of warm tea and sat on the rug in front of the fire flicking through some paperwork.

She couldn’t focus on her work, not while feeling like she was being watched. She wasn’t afraid, in fact it brought a smile to her face “Why don’t you come out of the shadows and have some tea?”

A laugh came from behind her “Rough night Josie?”

Josephine smiled at the familiar Ferelden, Orlesian mixed accent “Does it show?”

Leliana kneeled behind her friend and wrapped her arms around the soft body “You even make looking tired beautiful” Josephine sighed and leaned back against the left hand of the Divine and closed her eyes.

“You flatter me much too much” the Antivian smiled reaching over her shoulder to stroke Leliana’s cheek “Not that I’m complaining but what brings you here?”

Leliana sighed and traced a finger down Josephine’s cheek and down her throat “Both Mages and Templar’s are getting out of hand, the Divine has no longer got control over any group, even the Seekers have abandoned the Chantry. If bringing everyone together at the Conclave fails, the Divine wishes to reinstate the Inquisition to bring order back. I know you have an advantageous position here and I do not wish to put you in danger, but you are the best Diplomat in Thedas and the Inquisition will need you”

“Ah… I see..” Josephine mumbled a little downhearted, in all honesty, what did she expect? Did she really think Leliana came back just for her? No, she loved Leliana with all her heart but knew deep down her friend couldn’t let go of her bardic ways, knew Leliana would use how the ambassador feels towards her to get what she needs.

“Josie?” Josephine sighed and stood up putting her documents away for the night

“You don’t need to do this” Josephine spoke leaning against a desk not turning to face Leliana.

“Do what?” Leliana asked standing behind her friend and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Josephine bit her lower lip trying to push away the sensations of Leliana’s body pressed against her back. She needed to be strong and not give into Leliana’s seduction “This!” She snapped and turned pushing Leliana away from her “You don’t need to come here and play this game of seduction with me to get what you want! Maker Leliana! I love you dearly, all you must do is ask! Enough of the games!”

“Is that what you think Josie? That I’m seducing you to get what I want? Surely you know me better than that?” Leliana stepped towards her resting her hands on the Antivian’s waist looking into her eyes “Josie, you know I love you, and you know I’d never intentionally hurt you. What you think is not true, I’m not trying to seduce you into anything, I never have and never will” Placing a hand on her cheek wiping a stray tear with her thumb “I’m sorry Josie, I do love you I just.. I’m not the same person you used to know, I don’t want to hurt you and I fear by keeping you close I will do so unintentionally”

“You’re already hurting me Leliana, you can’t have it both ways. If you want me you have me, if not then take a step back”

“Maker Josie, I want you, I do. I just… I don’t deserve you” Leliana sighed resting her forehead against Josephine’s “You deserve someone that isn’t as broken as me, someone that doesn’t hold secrets and assassinate, the things I’ve done…”

“Don’t matter to me” Josephine interrupted “Leliana you’re not as you describe yourself, underneath all that you’re kind, passionate, you have a good soul, you have proven that to me often enough. I may not like or agree with some of what you do, but I know you do what you must and I respect that”

Josephine raised Leliana’s head to look at her, the red head was slightly taller than herself, leaning in the Antivian locked their lips. The small kiss was gentle but it didn’t take long to grow into something bigger, something more intense. Before either realized, they had stripped each other of their clothing.

Leliana hooked her arms under Josephine’s thighs, who in turn wrapped her legs around the red heads waist as she guided them to Josephine’s waiting bed. Laying ontop of the Antivian, Leliana pulled back for breath and looked into her lovers eyes, their lips locked again, deeper this time as Leliana’s hands explored. Josephine tentatively traced her tongue over Leliana’s lower lip and soon their tongues were in a battle for dominance.

Josephine moaned softly as Leliana’s warm breath traveled over bare skin down to her breasts, her dexterous fingers prickling the Antivian’s skin with every touch.

“Leli…” Groaned Josephine, her fingers tangled in the fiery red hair of her lover, struggling to keep her grip under control not to tug too hard at Leliana’s hair. The red hear teased one nipple with her teeth and tongue and the other with her hand, then switching “Please..” Josephine moaned.

Leliana smiled and continued working on the Antivian’s breasts while running a hand down her stomach feeling the flutter and went lower still, fingers tracing through the dark curls. Josephine arched to her lover touch groaning as fingers swept over her wet folds. Leliana rubbed slow but firm over her clit making her pant the red heads name as she moved her hips in time against her lovers hand.

Josephine’s fingers gripped Leliana’s hair tighter as she closed her eyes arching her back as fingers circled her entrance, teasing “Leliana…” the diplomat whimpered in frustration. Leliana continued to tease as she nibbled back up from the diplomats breasts to her throat teeth teasing and lips sucking a sensitive spot there.

Moaning breezily Josephine’s breathing became deeper, feeling a single finger slide inside, her walls tightening around the intruder, she thrust her hips hard and slow going at the pace Leliana had set even though it drove her crazy. She knew Leliana would make it worth it. Feeling the red heads own eagerness, Josephine raised her thigh grinding it against her lovers wetness “Josie…” Leliana huskily moaned in response grinding down against the raised thigh.

With the new position of Josephine’s thigh, she was spread wider for her love allowing her to slide a second finger to join her first, helping to pleasure her quivering walls. Nipping just behind Josephine’s ear lobe she pulled her fingers back, leaving only half inside of her as she teased around her entrance once again. Josephine’s breathing was rugged with desire as Leliana moved her lips to her ear “Do you truly want this Josie?” she murmured huskily in her lovers ear.

Josephine groaned as she tried to string words together, her lovers fingers teasing her dripping entrance, controlling her with her own lust. Whimpering she gripped her lovers fiery red hair “Please… I… I.. do…”

“Hmmm, are you sure?” she teased her voice husky still and laden with sex

Josephine whimpered her response as Leliana pushed slightly a little deeper back in “Y.. Yes… Please…”

Before Josephine could say anything else, Leliana thrust back into her, deeply as she ground down against Josephine’s thigh at the same time, both women moaning in unison. Josephine moved her hips, helping Leliana’s pleasure along as well as helping her lover take her deeper. Soon both women reached climax together, collapsing in each other’s arms quivering and breathing heavy.

Leliana looked down at Josephine questionably as she groaned slightly in pain but laughed “Cramp in my thigh” Leliana smirked and laughed with her, removing herself and helping to clean her up and relieve the cramp. The red head rested Josephine’s leg on her knees and massaged her thigh laughing at the diplomats expression “You’re a monster” Josephine laughed in return throwing a pillow at her.


	7. Josephine & Adaar PT1 (Rated PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine and Inquisitor share their first kiss

 

Herah Adaar, raised in the Free Marches outside the Qun but still feared, shunned and misunderstood, others assuming she was a cold bloodied. When Herah came into her powers her parents arranged for a mage among the Tal-Vashoth to teach her how to control her new talents. As a young adult, she became part of the Valokas Mercenary Company making a name for herself as a powerful mage.

Herah was hired to provide protection at the conclave as a neutral party between Templars and Mages. When the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded killing the Divine and all inside, Herah was the only survivor with a mysterious mark on her hand as a sign of the makers favor, a rumor spread by those who claim they saw the Divine’s prophet, Andraste herself lead Herah out of the fade.

She took a lot of time to get to know her companions and advisors as well as the many other workers they employed as they reached Skyhold after Haven fell. One advisor in particular peaked her interest, Lady Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisitions Ambasador. Herah was completely captivated by her dark skin, her long dark hair she kept tied back except for the evenings when she came to the Tavern to clear the pot of gold playing Wicked Grace, her hazel eyes that always sparkled with excitement and playfulness, her luscious red lips that could brighten the whole room when they turned up into that captivating smile.

Herah sat at the large table put together for tonight’s Wicked Grace game sighing as the Ambassador consumed her thoughts “Hmm?” She turned to the nudge on her arm to face a smirking Josephine.

“I believe it’s your turn, in or out?”

“Ah, sorry, hmmm I’m out im afraid”

Josephine tutted “Very disappointing. So that leaves Cassandra, Varric and Cullen”

“Out” Cassandra stated placing her cards down.

“Yeah me too” Varric smirked.

Josephine grinned fixing Cullen with a challenging stare “Commander?”

“Last time I went one on one with you I ended up losing my dignity, out” Cullen shook his head.

“Josie has her ways, tell me, did you ever give the commander his clothes back?” Leliana smirked from a chair slightly away from the table after being banned from playing, after all, a Spymaster knows everything.

“I did! I was nice, I had them washed and pressed nicely and delivered to his room”

“I assure you that gesture didn’t make up for my bits nearly falling off from the chilly air” He grumbled making the group laugh loudly.

“Now I wish I had stayed to witness that” Dorian winked at a now blushing commander who sunk into his chair cradling his ale.

They chatted a while longer finishing off their drinks which ended up leading them outside to watch Bull and Herah spar with each other. Leliana smirked and looked at her friend “Do keep your admiration to a minimum Josie, Bull might think it’s him you’re after”

Josephine scowled at her friend “I’m watching them just like everyone else”

“Uh huh… Not everyone else is standing with their mouth hanging open”

The ambassador ignored her friend and continued admiring “I wonder what those horns look like uncapped..”

Leliana rolled her eyes and grinned “Of all the fetishes you could have Josie.. You go for the horns…”

“It’s not a fetish… It’s… Curiosity.…”

“I don’t believe you my dear friend” Leliana pulled the ambassador into a warm hug placing a kiss on her forehead “I have some things to sort for Lyna’s arrival tomorrow. Goodnight Josie, don’t stay up too late yes?”

“After everything, I’m glad she will finally be back at your side” Josephine placed a hand on the spymasters cheek stroking lightly with her thumb “You deserve to be back in each other’s arms after all you both have been through. Don’t stay up too late yourself. You’re good at telling others such things but never take your own advice”

Leliana smiled turning her head kissing the ambassadors palm “I will try” With a final hug Josephine watch her friend slip into the shadows and quickly disappear into thin air. Hopefully after tonight her friend won’t feel the need to hide in shadows with Lyna back in her life.

“How does she do that?” a deepish voice made the ambassador jump a little “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Herah said raising her hands in defeat.

Josephine smiled and shook her head “Don’t worry. As for Leliana, I have no idea. It’s like her cloak is made of magic and she just disappears from sight”

Herah tilted her head studying the ambassador “The two of you are close?”

“Yes, we have known each other for a long time, this you already know. She is my most dearest friend and I care for her deeply but worry for her just as much. She never used to hide like that you know”

“Really?” Questioned Herah offering the ambassador her arm “Walk with me? You can tell me more about our Spymaster?”

Josephine smiled and took Herah’s arm “Leliana was always full of song and dance, she just loved telling stories. I suppose those qualities helped make her a good bard but even then, she was still the life of the party. She could clear a room with a few well-placed words or she could liven up the most dullest of balls with her smile and song”

“In our conversations, I do recall her mentioning something about smallclothes and a chantry board?” Herah raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Maker” Josephine giggled and shook her head blushing slightly. This made Herah even more curious.

“Judging by your reaction I definitely should hear this story” Herah teased.

“In those days we were young and wild, we had decided to leave a ball to go to a mercenary bar, we danced and consumed a lot of wine but unlike Leliana I was not so great holding my drink, I got drunk very easy. We ended up in a game of Wicked Grace with some mercenaries, I honestly don’t even know how it happened but Leliana had left the table for a few minutes and came back to my small clothes in the pot. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking” Josephine laughed at the memory “Since Leliana won the pot she laid claim to them bidding to do as she pleased. Her choice was to pin them to a chantry board with a note ‘blessed by Andraste herself’, not one of our finer moments” Laughed Josephine.

“So Sister Nightingale has always been a rouge” Laughed Herah “She cares for you too you know”

“I know”

“Not many would be brave enough to threaten to slit the throat of a Qunari if they broke their friends heart”

“Maker! She said that!? Oh she is impossible!” Groaned Josephine now pacing the garden.

Herah stopped her and rested her hands on the ambassadors waist “She loves you, she just wants to protect you. She asked what my intentions were with you, I told her I really care for you, I admire you and I am deeply attracted to you”

“You… I… What? You truly?”

Herah laughed lightly and traced the ambassadors lips with her finger softly “Of course. I know Qunari have a reputation, a bad one and I’d never want that to affect your standing or your families reputation but I simply must tell you that I can’t stop thinking about you. If you do…”

Herah’s rambling was cut off by Josephine pulling her head down and she went to her tip toes to press their lips together in a slow but sensual kiss. After the initial surprise Herah settled into the kiss, her stomach doing summersaults of joy. They kept the kiss going, even as Herah lifted the ambassador into her strong arms so neither of them had to stretch to reach each other. She hoped it wasn’t an unwise decision but was relieved when Josephine wrapped her legs around her waist, clearly, she made the right choice.

Josephine moaned softly into their kiss as Herah’s tongue ran over her lips eager for permission to enter, which Josephine gladly accepted. Their kiss became more heated and tongues explored and teeth nipped and pulled.

Josephine was first to break it pulling her head back slightly, both women flushed. Staring into Herah’s eyes, her own desire for more reflected in them “Take me to bed Inquisitor”


	8. Cassandra & Josephine (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra tries to understand her strange feelings towards the ambassador, while somebody has decided to turn there attentions towards harming the sweet ambassador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because i totally love these two and i think they would be an extremely powerful couple <3

Josephine shivered in the chilly night air. Last time she held a weapon was so long ago and even then, it was a single dagger. Here she now stood, sword in hand, it was a lot bigger and heavier than a dagger. A warrior would be able to lift the long sword with one hand, Josephine was no warrior so it took both hands to raise it and take a swing at a wooden dummy. She had watched Cassandra many times, the warrior made it look so easy but here she was, one swing and her arms ached and she hardly even made a mark on the wood.

“What are you doing ambassador?”

“I can’t sit around waiting on the House of Repose to strike”

“So, you decided to come out in the middle of the night to strike down my training dummy?” Cassandra gently spoke.

“Laugh if you must” Josephine sighed sitting on a nearby bench placing her head in her hands.

Cassandra threw her a sympathetic look and sat next to her “Do you not feel safe with the guards Leliana assigned you?”

“I know the House of Repose, if they want me they will get me”

“You do remember what Leliana does right? Nobody comes or goes from Skyhold without her knowing”

“For all we know the House of Repose could have bribed anybody within Skyhold, they are capable after all”

“Leliana knows that, perhaps you have been working too hard to notice but one of us is always nearby, more so than usual” The shiver from the ambassador reminded Cassandra of the wolf pelt she brought with her “Here” She stood and wrapped the pelt around Josephine’s shoulders and sat back down next to her, a little closer than before, their arms slightly touching.

“So that’s why you’re wandering in the middle of the night, to mind me like a child”

“I’m sorry if it’s making you feel that way but that’s not the case, I’m here because I chose to be. There is a great many people here that care for you and wish to see you come to no harm”

Josephine laughed a little “I hardly believe that, with all the fussing I do? I’m sure they’d be glad to hear no more of it” she placed a hand over her mouth as she yawned and shivered from the cold once again

“Come, lets have some tea. My quarters aren’t the best being in the Smithy but it’s warm at least and not so bad at night when quiet”

“I’d like that” Josephine smiled following Cassandra. Climbing 2 flights of stairs they reached the top. Josephine had never seen where Cassandra spent her private time, the area was small and in one corner she had her bed roll and a small chair next to it. A small table wasn’t far from it with a few books and a single candle. A backpack rested at the bottom of the bed roll “You do know there are rooms available, you don’t need to sleep here” Josephine softly spoke as Cassandra wiped dust from the single chair and offered it to the ambassador with a smile.

“Sleeping rough has become part of my life, it’s what I’m used to and where I’m more comfortable. Please, have a seat, I’m sorry for the dust.. I.. Uh don’t usually have company, people tend to avoid me I guess I can be a little brash”

“I’d say strong and incredibly dedicated”

Cassandra tutted and handed her a mug of Nevarran tea “You don’t have to do that, I know I’m brash and impulsive, I know I can let my anger get the better of me most of the time” the seeker sighed and sat on her bedroll with a mug of her own tea

“You’re not as you see yourself. You are only doing whatever it takes to set the world right, which we are grateful for”

“We all play our part, we would be nowhere without your grace, charm and knowledge of the political side. You have many valuable skills and without them the Inquisition wouldn’t be where it is right now”

Josephine blushed slightly and smiled over the top of her mug. They chatted for what seemed like hours drinking multiple cups of tea,, it wasn’t until Cassandra made their final cup that she came back to find the ambassador asleep on the chair.

Cassandra sat the cups on the table and smiled, finally the ambassador slept. Cassandra was positive she hadn’t slept in days, it was now she cursed herself for not having decent quarters. Josephine’s was too far away, she would wake by the time Cassandra got her there. Cassandra only had a bed roll though and that was hardly fit for a lady of Josephine’s standing and she certainly couldn’t let the ambassador sleep on a chair the rest of the night.

It didn’t take long for a smile to form on her face and an idea to pop into her head. She made her way to the first floor and nudged 2 sleeping guards that were on break from the nightshift.

“Seeker Cassandra! Everything ok?” One asked.

“Yes. I need one of those beds” She pointed to the two simple beds the guards used for a quick nap on their break “You help me get it up those stairs and you go get fresh sheets. I will arrange extra break time for you”

“But we only gots one bed to sleep on..” One moaned scratching his head

Cassandra frowned at him “You’re a soldier! Act like it! Besides it’s only one night, Lady Montilyet should not be sleeping on a chair!”

“Sorry Seeker, I will get too it” He mumbled.

It was simple enough to move the bed without disturbing the ambassador. The youngest of the two men who was previously complaining needed a shove to stop him drooling over the Antivian Ambassador.

Josephine was a beautiful woman, of course men and women were going to be attracted to her but Cassandra didn’t like it. She sorted the sheets on the bed and blankets as her brain tried to work out the feeling of protectiveness and even more puzzling, jealously. She had never felt this way around anyone, not even Galyan.

Wrapping her arms around the ambassador and cradling her in her arms she carried her to the newly made bed laying her down. She removed Josephine’s footwear and golden ambassador chain and covered her over.

Josephine let out a contented sigh a slight smile on her face, Cassandra reached her hand out stopping midway and pulling it back shaking her head. For some reason, she had the urge to brush away a stray strand of hair from Josephine’s face, she decided against it, instead blowing the single candle out and laying on her bed roll, her brain trying to piece together exactly what these feelings were.

The attack came just before dawn, an Antivian assassin. Josephine was still sleeping when Cassandra woke to the creaking of floorboards. Opening her eyes, she listened carefully and heard it again. Reaching for her sword she got to her feet glancing at Josephine before carefully making her way down a set of stairs, there were no guards around. Frowning she searched the lower floor, another noise from the ground floor had her descending the last flight of stairs.

Standing in a shadowy area her eyes scanned the room, watching as a figure made way towards the stairs. As she left the shadows and raised her sword a scream came from above, Josephine. Distracted from the ambassadors scream the assassin drove towards Cassandra with two daggers, she quickly blocked one with her sword and grabbed the other with her hand scowling as the blade cut into her skin.

Thinking quickly, she swiped the assassin’s legs with her foot knocking him to the ground and impaling him on her sword. Blood still dripping from her hand she ran back up the stairs where Josephine was still screaming. Blood was seeping through the ambassador’s tunic from where an assassin had stabbed her while a mage hovered over her chanting.

By this point the commotion had alerted the guards on patrol who came rushing to aid the seeker, they dealt with the assassin as Cassandra set aflame the Lyrium running through the veins of the mage.

As the mage fell to the floor Cassandra rushed to the ambassador’s side pressing against her bleeding stomach wound, as tears streamed down her face Josephine’s mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to talk. Cassandra turned to the soldiers “Don’t just stand there! Get me a healer!” She yelled

At that point Leliana, Cullen and Evelyn were on the scene. Leliana immediately at her dear friend’s side resting her head on her lap stroking her tears away and talking to her trying to keep the ambassador calm.

A mage healer showed up quickly, it wasn’t until the mage tapped into her magic Josephine started panicking again. Cassandra couldn’t blame her, after all a mage was only just hovering over her chanting maker knows what kind of spell. With Leliana cradling her head and stroking her cheeks and Cassandra holding her hands the mage healed the wound as best as she could.

The Inquisitor and Cullen during this time were questioning the guards as to how they even got that close to the ambassador. It was clear somebody wasn’t doing their job. Struggling to calm the ambassador the healer made a drowsy pain medication which Leliana helped administer to Josephine. It didn’t take long for her eyes to close although it was clear she was fighting it until she had no other choice.

Cassandra hated the fact they forced it on her but understood it needed to be done. Leliana lifted Josephine back onto the bed while Cassandra wrapped her bleeding hand up with cloth “We can’t wait any longer, you have to send your agents to destroy that contract!” Cassandra spoke through gritted teeth.

“Already done, as soon as I was informed I dispatched them, they were always ready to go Cassandra” Leliana brushed back stray hair over Josephine’s face “Something was off with this attack, I don’t think House of Repose was responsible. They are assassins, mages aren’t normally part of that. We don’t even know what that mage was here to do”

Cassandra rubbed her sore head “I screwed up didn’t i?”

“Why do you say that?”

“For a start, they should never have gotten to her with me right here. Second I let my anger get the better of me, I could have set aflame the Lyrium to paralyze the mage, instead I didn’t stop until he was dead, now we can’t question him”

“No but there are others we can question, don’t blame yourself” The Inquisitor approached them “It appears the guards were distracted by an attack at the back of the building, the agents Leliana had placed needed help controlling the situation leaving Josephine with just Cassandra” Looking sympathetically at the seeker “They knew you couldn’t be in two places at once Cassandra, there was no way you could have stopped this yourself”

“Our soldiers have taken the group to the cells for questioning when you’re ready” Cullen spoke “How is she?”

“The wound will heal we just don’t know what damage the mage has caused until she’s calm and awake” Leliana explained.

“I want two guards at the bottom of the stairs, I want another two at the lower stairs as well as two at each entrance to this building. Nobody gets up these stairs unless its me, you, Cassandra or Leliana” the Inquisitor told Cullen “Out of the four of us one should be with Josephine until we get this sorted”

“If it’s the House of Repose it should be over by the end of the day”

“And if it’s not?” Cassandra asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be? Who else would want to attack our ambassador?” Cullen frowned

“Any of our enemies, she’s the perfect target. Out of the 5 of us she is the only one with no defense without relying on others and at the same time she’s one of the most important. Without Josephine, we would be crippled. No support, no funding, no administration and nobody as good to continue her work. She keeps us afloat”

Cassandra put her socks and boots on and stood gripping her sword “Then let’s not waste time, someone one is going to start talking!” She snarled.

“I agree” Leliana nodded “I will go with Cassandra and… Interrogate…”

“I will go as well, Cullen would you mind staying here?”

“As you wish. Go, I have things under control here” He nodded.

With determination Cassandra led the way to the prison under Skyhold, gripping her sword tightly, knuckles going white she vowed not to leave until somebody talked, no matter what it took.

The pain and petrified look in Josephine’s face when she found her was embedded in her mind and it broke her heart, angered her. Josephine was the kindest hearted and gentlest person she had ever met and never resorted to violence, even when her own life was at risk she swore to resolve it peacefully.

Someone would pay for tonight’s actions, Cassandra would make sure of it.

Josephine lay on the bed twitching and mumbling, Commander Cullen watched with concern as a cold sweat broke out on the ambassador. He requested a healer nearby to watch her condition and prayed to the maker they would be able to find the damage caused by the mage before her condition got worse.


	9. Leliana & Josephine PT2 (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine and Leliana has an intimate moment only for it to be interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i was prompted to do a one-shot of Leliana with any character being intimate only to be interrupted by Baron Plucky

Josephine wiped her eyes as she closed her book, Leliana still hadn’t come to their room. It worried the Ambassador how Leliana was changing from the woman she used to know. He was spending more and more time in the shadows working, not getting much sleep or eating. With a coy smirk Josephine decided to go and ‘convince’ the spymaster to stop her work and come to bed. Currently she wore nothing but her silk robe but she couldn’t wander across Skyhold like that to reach the Rookery so decided to wrap herself up in a large blanket.

Leliana stood in the cold Rookery throwing daggers against the board she had set up to train some of the newer spies. She threw from different positions, with her back to the target, even with closed eyes. She had to be prepared for anything, she was good, very good but she also knew her enemies were rising in numbers, after all she would never be able to do her job without making them.

As she threw her last dagger she heard light steps ascend the stairs, she smiled recognizing the light steps to be Josephine. Probably coming to check on her. Collecting her daggers and without turning to look she spoke “Josie, it’s late and cold. You should be resting” Turning to look at her lover and best friend she noticed the ambassador watching from the top of the stairs, with a look in her eyes that set every sensitive nerve in Leliana’s body alight.

Dropping the blanket the ambassador slowly walked towards her, her silk robe sliding against her body as she moved, hips swaying “Resting is far from my mind” Josephine murmured, voice dripping with desire. Leliana bit her lower lip restraining herself from grabbing the ambassador and ravishing her, heart picking up speed as arousal flowed through her. She loved this side of her lover just as much as she loved to dominate the Antivian.

When Josephine reached her she took both the Spymasters hands in her own and leaned up to whisper in her ear “Since you refuse to come to bed I will just have to settle for you fucking me right here” She guided Leliana’s hands to the ties of her robe encouraging her to release them. The robe fell open and Leliana seeing the Antivian’s naked body couldn’t resist she reached down to run her hand over the erect nipple only for Josephine to stop her and push her back “Did I say you could touch?”

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me to” Leliana smirked.

“Is that what you think?” Josephine raised an eyebrow slowly walking towards Leliana’s desk, getting comfortable she sat on it with one leg crossed over the other leaning on one hand, robe still open giving the Spymaster a great view as she toyed with her own hardened nipples “Perhaps I just came to show you what your missing” the Antivian moaned eyes closed as she teased herself.

Leliana watched with hunger flared in her eyes, what she would give to take the ambassador this second, but she knew very well how this game worked. Wait. Patience. And she would be rewarded, but it was becoming oh so hard when the ambassadors hand trailed further down, through the dark thatch of wiry hair, a single finger stroking along the outside of her wet folds groaning the Spymasters name “Oh Leli.. Come here” Josephine groaned out eyes connecting with the Spymasters. Eagerly Leliana approached hoping for an invitation to finally get involved “Kiss me” the ambassador moaned sliding a finger inside herself.

Keeping her hands behind her back to restrain herself from touching she leaned in running her tongue over the ambassadors lips who had slipped a second finger inside herself. Soon their lips were together, tongues waging a battle.

Josephine panted as they parted throwing her head back as in invitation for Leliana’s lips to move to her neck while she continued pleasuring herself, fingers now pressed against her clit. Leliana growled against Josephine’s neck, teeth latching on to her pulse point and sucking, running her tongue over to soothe the sting.

It was torturous for Leliana to restrain herself with Josephine bucking below her against her own hands not being able to touch, her own arousal seeping against her small clothes sweating in all the armor she still currently wore.

“Josie.. Please… Let me..” Panting and moaning loudly with her free hand Josephine ran her fingers in the Spymasters red hair pushing her down between her thighs, only when she felt the warm breath of Leliana did she remove her own hand allowing her lover to finish her off. Leliana gladly accepted flicking her tongue over the pulsing clit, pulling her long armored gloves off and sliding two of her own fingers inside, running them along the ambassadors front wall. It didn’t take more than that for Josephine to finally flip over that cliff, shuddering as the Spymaster worked her through it. Sliding up Josephine’s body, fingers still pressed deep inside, the ambassador had a satisfied smile on her face. A sharp bite on Josephine’s collar bone had the ambassador’s breath hitch.

“You’ve had your fun Josie, I’ve yet to start” Leliana nipped her earlobe pulling out slightly and thrusting back inside, letting her fingers settle there. Josephine gasped gripping the spymasters shoulders “Taking a risk doing this here, how do you know I don’t have agents arranged to meet here? Hmmm? Perhaps that’s why im still up. Imagine their faces to see the Inquisition’s ambassador spread across their Spymasters table helpless to do anything but moan with pleasure”

“Leli..” Josephine quivered biting her lower lip and arching forward trying to coax movement from Leliana’s idle fingers. When that didn’t work she ran her own hand down to get some kind of stimulation from herself. Leliana was having none of it, her free hand stopping the ambassadors and pinning it above her, pressing on top of her body to stop her trying to buck her hips.

“No no no Josie.. You’ll get what I give, when I give it” breathing heavy in her lovers ear “It was very selfish of you to come to where I work and tease me so”

“Please..” The Antivian groaned trying to buck forward to get some kind of friction.

“Hmmm, we are being greedy tonight Josie, you’ve only just started recovering and you still want more” She teased thrusting her fingers a few times and them removing them completely, Josephine whimpered at the loss “But what about me? Watching your little display has got me so… Worked up..”

Leliana was cut off as they were rudely interrupted by Baron Plucky landing on his mistresses shoulder cooing like he just hadn’t interrupted an intimate moment. Leliana looked at the Raven and laughed, Josephine groaned shaking her head and pushing Leliana off but keeping a hand to her chest “How about you lock your little friend up and I will repay you in the privacy of our room?”

“That sounds agreeable” Leliana smirked pulling her lover into a deep kiss, with Baron Plucky cooing on Leliana’s shoulder Josephine broke the kiss quite quickly.

“Your lips are exquisite, however that” She pointed to the Raven “Is weird” Baron Plucky tilted his head cooing and looking at the ambassador who quickly covered back up “Quit looking!”

Leliana laughed taking Plucky to his cage for the night after pulling the scroll she was waiting on from him. The ambassador watched with a smile, it was rare for Leliana to laugh these days and to hear and see her do so warmed her heart. Perhaps the Leliana she used to know still exists somewhere inside.


	10. Cassandra & Leliana (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana comforts Cassandra after Caer Oswin

Leliana finished with her agents for the night and decided to visit the Seeker. Cassandra had been upset about what happened with the Seekers are Caer Oswin, felt betrayed by the order she swore by, the order she grew up in, the order she swore her life to. Cassandra gave the Seekers everything she had and to find out everything the Seekers stood for was a lie tore her apart. Stubborn as always the Seeker never showed her emotions.

The Spymaster knew how to handle Cassandra after working with her for so long but this time was different, leaving her to vent it out on the training dummies or enemies of the Inquisition was becoming more of a danger to her.

The Inquisitors version of their fight with a High Dragon that was disrupting the Hinterlands informed them of how Cassandra in her anger recklessly dashed towards it alone. Leliana knew coming from a long line of Dragon Hunters Cassandra was perfectly capable but her injuries from the High Dragon showed how reckless she had been. Leliana had left her to grieve alone too long, it was time to intervene. Time to crack that hardened shell the Seeker had built.

Cassandra growled as she launched the Book of Secrets she retrieved from the Lord Seeker after killing him, against the nearest wall then turned knocking her chair over, hurt still seeping from her internal and external wounds.

“Cassandra..”

“Go away Leliana”

The Spymaster felt her heart fall at the sound of the seekers voice. Her normal proud strong voice was deep, quivering and sorrowful “No” Leliana spoke approaching the seeker.

Cassandra leaned against the barrier of the second floor armory where she slept, knuckles going white from gripping so hard “I don’t want you here” She snarled.

“I don’t care” She whispered in the seekers ear upon reaching her, arms at either side of Cassandra, front pressed against the seekers back. Cassandra growled turning in the Spymaster’s arms pushing to move away. Leliana held her ground, she was freakishly strong for someone smaller than Cassandra “I’m not going anywhere” Leliana whispered.

Cassandra felt herself losing the battle of controlling her emotions “Leliana please”

“No” Leliana argued once again holding the seeker tighter to her warm body.

“Let me go” Cassandra spoke voice cracking. As much as it killed her seeking Cassandra like this she knew she had to break through what little was left of the seeker shell and with the heavy breathing from Cassandra it seems she was close.

With an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand gripping her head holding her close Leliana grazed her ear with her lips “I won’t let you go Cassandra” It took a little longer but finally Cassandra stopped fighting and everything came at once. The loss of the Divine, the death of Daniel, her apprentice who died at her hands after he pleaded with her to end his suffering, the betrayal of her order and everything they stood for.

Not having the energy to stay on her feet, Leliana helped guide her to the floor, still keeping a firm hold of the broken seeker against her body. Leliana knew nothing she could say would ease the hurt, grief had to run it’s course, instead her fingers ran through Cassandra’s short hair, fingers massaging the scalp as she hummed one of her songs from her time as a bard.

Both women had admitted to feeling something towards each other, Leliana knew her feelings were deeper than friendship but Cassandra had never been interested in women and had only ever been with the one man, which didn’t last long. The Seeker did admit what she felt was more than friendship but Leliana knew she wasn’t ready to accept her new feelings and so they both decided just to take each day as it came.

Cassandra never felt comfortable with her feelings around anyone except Leliana, the left hand had a way of reassuring her she would never use anything she said against her. She trusted Leliana completely which most would find odd considering secrets and manipulation was some of Leliana’s best skills. Cassandra knew Leliana would always be there as a shadow, the Right Hands dagger in the dark, while Cassandra’s shield would always be there to protect her shadow if needed.

Cassandra had finally went silent with the odd hiccup from her crying as she started to settle. Leliana adjusted their position so she was sat against the banister with Cassandra’s head resting on her chest.

Leliana placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head and leaned down inhaling the seekers scent, resting her chin of the Right Hands head, fingers still playing the stray strands of dark hair. Soft breathing indicated the Seeker had finally fallen into a deep sleep. Leliana smiled closing her own eyes, the hard floor was hardly comfortable but she would make do if it meant Cassandra got at least some rest.

***************

Cassandra woke with a thumping headache, she opened her eyes as her head rested on something rising and falling. Lifting her head she smiled, the first true smile in a long time and she had to admit she felt better than she had in a long time. It was all thanks to the woman holding her, the woman that took her frustration and anger head on and still here she was sleeping on a hard floor holding her for maker knows how long while she cried and slept.

The seeker still wasn’t sure how to feel towards the Spymaster, it was all new to her and it scared her. Looking at Leliana she brushed a lock of red hair from her closed eyes and knew there was no way she could go on without Leliana next to her. The former bard didn’t move at the touch, in a way Cassandra was thankful, she didn’t want to wake the left hand up. When her pain became too much she decided to get up and find a healer. Not being able to resist the spymasters head tilted to the side a slight smile on her inviting lips, Cassandra leaned in lightly tracing Leliana’s lips with her own.

Although it was light, it was enough to wake her. As Leliana’s eye adjusted they met the seekers staring right back at her. Raising a hand Leliana traced the seekers scar down her jaw to her lips with her fingers, Cassandra smiled and placed a kiss to the tips “Thank you”

“For what?”

“For putting up with me, for staying even when I gave you every right to walk away” Cassandra sighed looking to the wooden floor.

“Cassandra, look at me” Leliana used the tips of her fingers under Cassandra’s chin to raise her head “I don’t need a thanks for that. I would do it again in a heartbeat, as many times as you need. Like I said I’m not going anywhere. There is not a thing we can’t handle if we are together” Cupping Cassandra’s cheeks in her warm hands she placed a kiss on the right hands nose “Together, as one as it always has been and always will be”

Cassandra smiled nervously leaning in for a proper kiss from her Spymaster, Leliana was only to happy to guide the seeker but as the kiss heated up Cassandra groaned and pulled back “As much as I’m enjoying this, I did wake to go see the healers, the pain is unbearable” Cassandra laughed lightly “Ouch” she muttered, even laughing hurt her battered bruised and cut ribs.

“Lay down” Leliana guided her to lay on her bedroll “I will get a healer to come here, I won’t have you wandering injured”

“I’m perfe…”

“Don’t. Argue.” The red head placed her fingers to the seekers lips and got to her feet “I will be back soon, with a healer”

“I’ll be waiting. Here. Apparently” Cassandra smirked at her.

Leliana smirked over her shoulder “Remember, I have eyes everywhere my seeker”

“I promise, I will behave and stay right here” Cassandra held her hands up in defeat.

“Hmmm” Leliana grinned


	11. Mixed Couples PT1 (Rated M/E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wanted to do Isabella and Morrigan because lefts face it, both are as passionate as the other. However, because of their personalities this was very hard to do so when it comes to those two, there is no plot. Like i said they were very hard to pair and i hope i done them justice. Make no mistake i shall still be thinking of a better way for them to hook up.. Just not easy at all.

The Grand Hall of Skyhold was wonderfully set up with music, food and drink. Nobles arrived from all over filling the courtyard, Garden, hall and a few rooms that were open for the occasion. Inquisition guards stood proudly at the doors no accessible for outsiders. They won a huge victory defeating Corypheus and stopping his Darkspawn Army from destroying the world.

Josephine stood with her usual board fussing over everything possible, from drunk nobles to Sera pulling pranks, her latest using a very drunk Iron Bulls horns to slingshot cakes so far hitting 2 Marquis and 1 Duke.

“Put that down and come celebrate with me” Leliana sneaked her arms around the waist of her Antivian lover, nipping just behind her ear where she knew the Antivian was sensitive.

Josephine yelped a little too loudly and covered her mouth with her hand “Leliana!” she turned in the Spymasters arms slapping her lightly on the shoulder.

“Josie..” the red heads voice teased “Come dance with me” The Spymaster put on her best pouty face. The Ambassador bit her lower lip as Leliana’s hand moved up to trace her fingers over the back of her neck making her shiver causing Leliana to smirk “Or perhaps we should skip the dance and go straight to our own private party, judging by your flush it looks like you just can’t wait” The red head continued teasing, the Antivin now looking at her like a hunter stalking its prey.

“As if that isn’t what you were aiming for” Josephine breathed heavy and ravished the Spymasters lips, neither one caring the news would be all over Thedas by morning.

“Sister Nightingale!” A nervous agent interrupted, he spoke quickly petrified of the look he was getting from his mistress which he implied as ‘this had better be life or death’ “Charter requests to speak to you in the Rookery, says it’s important”

Josephine smiled at the agent and slapped Leliana’s shoulder again, which the Spymaster knew was Josephine’s warning for her to behave and be nice “Thank you, Sister Nightingale will go speak to her” the ambassador polity explained “You may go”

“Thank you my lady” He mumbled not needing to be told twice.

“Honestly Leliana!” Josephine scolded but smirked at her lover at the same time “Are you trying to scare your agents into an early grave? You should go and see what Charter wants, and be nice”

Leliana rolled her eyes and tutted “You don’t scare me ambassador” she smirked.

“I don’t need to scare you love, I might simply not attend you private party later, you may have to entertain yourself” Josephine whispered in her ear.

“My dear Josie, you know if I was entertaining myself you would never be able to stay away” Leliana grinned giving her lover a final but promising kiss before leaving.

Outside in the gardens Hawke and Merrill were talking with Varric, while Isabella took the opportunity to tease Morrigan.

“Stop staring at my breasts!” Morrigan frowned at her.

“I’m sorry sweetness but when they are staring at me it’s only fair I get to stare back” Isabella grinned standing a little too close for Morrigan’s liking.

“I’m anything but ‘sweet’” She spat the word ‘sweet’ out like a bad taste in her mouth.

“Oh, now your just giving me shivers” Isabella continued “I’ve always liked my women with spark and fight in them”

“Don’t push me wench!” Morrgian snarled.

“Perhaps we should get you a drink, loosen you up a little. You seem a bit up tight, tell me how long has it been?”

“I don’t drink. How long has it been since you’ve been standing here annoying me?”

Isabella laughed “No, how long has it been since you’ve had a tumble with anybody?”

“That is none of your business!” Morrigan frowned.

“Been that long eh?” Isabella teased running fingers up the apostate’s bare arm.

“Go away you insufferable woman!”

“I’ll go away for a kiss” Isabella smirked.

“No” Morrigan stated point blank.

“What’s the matter, afraid you might like it?”

“I’m not interested, now take your advances elsewhere!”

Outside Skyholds Tavern, Inquisitor Trevelyan was being held up by Cassandra while she threw up the contents of her stomach. Cassandra smiled at her lover finding it hard to feel sorry for the self-inflicted illness.

“Glad you find it funny love” Trevelyan grumbled

“I warned you not to drink that Qunari Ale, it’s your own fault”

“Yeah yeah yeah, princess Pentaghast is always correct”

Cassandra groaned “Don’t call me that”

Trevelyan wrapped her arms around her lovers neck “Oh Cassy, you know how much I love teasing you”

“I think I preferred it when we first met and I had you locked up” Laughed Cassandra

“Hmmm, I can make your request reality, in comfier quarters mind you” The Inquisitor wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

“With all you’ve had to drink, you’ll be out before your head hits the bed”

“Not when I have a beautiful, stunning, amazing, perfect woman like you beside me”

“I think you’ve definitely had enough” Cassandra laughed.

“Then take me to bed” Evelyn whispered in Cassandra’s ear.

The Seeker needed no other encouragement and done just that.

It was early morning when guests started leaving or passing out where they were, which ever came first. Josephine sighed in relief closing the door to her room and slipping off the shoes that had been hurting her feet all night.

She smiled as Leliana approached her. The Spymaster was already settled for the night wearing her small clothes and a robe. She guided the ambassador to sit on the bed and handed her a fresh mug of tea. Josephine thanked her.

Leliana sat behind her lover, legs at either side of Josephine’s waist, smiling at her lovers relaxing sigh as she removed the pins holding her hair tightly up. Josephine drank her tea and closed her eyes enjoying the spymaster running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. It was a relief, her head had been agony from being pulled so tight for so long but it had to be done, her position as ambassador required such things.

Josephine rested back against Leliana who wrapped her arms around her. The ambassador turned her head to meet her lovers over her shoulder, their lips connecting like they were made for each other. As their kiss grew more deep and passionate, Leliana’s hands roamed unfastening the many complicated layers of the ambassadors formal wear. As complicated as they were, the Spymasters hands took them apart easily having done so often enough.

It wasn’t long before the ambassador was stripped to her small clothes and turned to straddle the Spymasters waist, her eyes sparking with fire grinding down against the red head trying to get some relief.  

Leliana smiled, knowing Josephine was completely different in private, especially in bed where she was quite happy to take rather than ask. Leliana being so head over heels for her longtime friend and lover was always more than happy to give the ambassador anything she wanted.

Not wanting her lover to wait any longer, Leliana stripped her of her breast binding, teasing each nipple into a hard point with her tongue and teeth. Josephine groaned, grinding more against her lover.

She ran her hands down Josephine’s sides and along the waistband of her underwear. The ambassador shuffled helping Leliana remove the wet object their lips reconnecting. Leliana’s hands ran up Josephine’s thighs, fingers lightly tracing the wetness waiting for her. Josephine gasped “Leli.. Please..”

Leliana smiled as Josephine nuzzled into her neck “I know Josie, I got you” She whispered as her fingers found their way home inside of the ambassador who was quite please to thrust against them, controlling the pace to suit her pleasure. Leliana ran her free hand through her lovers dark long hair holding her close as she moaned her pleasure into the Spymasters neck.

Josephine had multiple ways she liked her pleasure, from rough and wild to loving and slow and right now Leliana knew her lover wanted to be close, to be held while she took what she needed and the Spymaster was more than happy to provide, whispering words of love and comfort into the ambassador ear.

Now and again Leliana would run her thumb over the ambassadors clit, heightening her pleasure. When Josephine found her release, Leliana helped her through it. Leliana took Josephine’s weight as she panted and sighed recovering. Josephine groaned in displeasure when the spymaster remover her fingers making her laugh softly “Hold on Josie” She whispered and moved their position so they were at the top of the bed, Leliana laying on the pillows while Josephine still refused to move laying on top of her, head nuzzled against her neck.

Pulling the covers over them, Leliana kissed Josephine’s head “I love you Josie, sleep well my love” Wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight, Leliana fell asleep, smile on her face, happy the world wasn’t going to end and happy to have Josephine in her arms.

In a rented out room in the Tavern pirate and apostate rolled naked around the floor, both women still throwing insults at each other even as hands roamed exploring the others body, nipping and pulling at sensitive areas.

Morrigan had no idea how they got to this point except the fact she had enough of the pirates goading. Isabella on the other hand didn’t care how they got to this point, she had done what the Warden couldn’t and that was tumble with the stubborn witch.

“For someone who didn’t want this, you seem to be enjoying yourself” Isabella teased running her fingers between the witches legs, gliding through the wetness there.

“Shut up wench, I can’t control what my body enjoys. Might I suggest you put that annoying mouth of yours to better use?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice” Grinned Isabella running her lips down the apostates body eager to taste what most women could only fantasize about. Isabella’s tongue got straight into action exploring, Morrigan gripping her head just to make sure the pirate had no tricks up her sleeve, breathing deeply and moaning for more.

Isabella relished in making Morrigan beg for more and so she continued taking her time, tongue making slow sweeps over her clit and then going exploring once more. Morrigan however was no pleased and huffed taking matters into her own hands.

Moving she pushed Isabella below her, placing her legs either side of the pirates head and grinding down not giving Isabella any time to adjust to the new position. As her tongue focused on Morrigan’s clit her fingers explored inside.

Soon Morrigan found her release only pulling back slightly still straddling the pirate she rested against her just under Isabella’s breasts, her wetness dripping against her lovers stomach. Isabella grinned up at her “I sure hope you plan on cleaning up your mess”

Licking her lips Morrigan leaned down cleaning her wetness from Isabella’s lips, but vowing to wipe the pirates smug look off her face. The night was far from over.

The Inquisitors room was quiet, Cassandra lay reading her book while Evelyn snored lightly against her chest. The seeker had been right, as soon as she hit the bed, Evelyn was out for the count leaving her lover to remove her clothes and get her settled.

Cassandra closed her book as the sun started to rise figuring she should get some sleep. Placing a kiss on her sleeping lovers head she sighed with relief, the threat was finally over, Evelyn was alive and safe, the proof laying in her arms nuzzled to her chest.

The seeker didn’t know what lay ahead for them all, especially with Vivien being named Divine after Leliana and herself declined, refusing to leave their lovers.

Whatever happened next, they would all be together.


	12. Leliana & Lyna (M/E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyna has intimacy issues, Leliana tries to teach her there is more to sex than just simple fucking. Past issues have Lyna struggling between desire and passion, aggression and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a warning for some slight dominance/aggression? Nothing too graphic or intimidating.

Lyna Mahariel, Hero of Ferelden, survivor of the 5th Blight sat in Leliana’s house in Val Royeaux. The little elves wide green eyes were wider taking in the sight. The rooms were immaculate, not a single bit of dust, considering the bard hadn’t lived there in so long, the place was kept in perfect condition, floors so clean they were shining. Leliana had only gave her the tour of the lower rooms, they were yet to venture upstairs. Lyna however could help but feel strange, being Dalish she was used to the outside world, to her this felt odd.

Looking down at her feet a scratching on her lower legs caught her attention “Andaran atish’an falon” Lyna lifted the little pink nug to her lap. Schmooples, Leliana had been over joyed when Lyna gave him to her, the bard was very fond of those little nugs. Personally the warden couldn’t see the attraction but it made her lover happy and that’s all that mattered.

Schmooples squeaked softly as he shuffled in circles a few times before finally settling on the warden lap, curling up into a ball and tucking his head in, her large ears all that can be seen from his head.

Lyna fiddled with her fingers while she nervously waited on Leliana. Her lover had disappeared upstairs to change clothes and arrange a few things. When they arrived Leliana had changed into a long blue dress that clung to her body and dipped down at the chest. It took all the elves strength not to rip it off as soon as Leliana walked in. Lyna sighed, she knew she had intimacy issues, she always needed to be in control and a lot of her previous lovers had left due to Lyna’s dominance of them. The warden knew when desire took over she would lose herself and what starts as a loving intimate moment would expand to Lyna taking what she wanted, what she needed.

Leliana was different, she allowed the warden to control her but the bard also showed her there is joy in submitting as well.

Despite the Dalish Elfs nature of refusing to allow shemlens power over her, she had enjoyed Leliana dictating what she could and couldn’t do. It’s not something they could explore being stuck traveling and living from a tent with a camp full of companions, but now.. The blight was over… Lyna found herself hoping her lover wasn’t too tired from the travel to Val Royeaux.

Schmooples gave a huff of annoyance as the warden squirmed in her seat on the sofa, already feeling her arousal at the thought.

“Ma Cherie, are you feeling ok? You’re looking a little… Flushed”

Lyna jumped slightly at the teasing voice from behind whispering in her ear “I am well ma vhenan”

“Hmmm” Leliana breathed in her ear, sending a shiver through the elves body. Still leaning over the back of the sofa, Leliana used her fingers to work the tension from the wardens shoulders “Just relax Lyna, I know it’s new and different from the forest but I think you could be happy here… With me..” Leliana pressed her fingers into the tight muscles of her wardens shoulders, enjoying the solid feeling of her lover under her fingers.

Lyna laughed lightly “Ma vhenan, is that why you think I’m tense?” Lyna asked closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

Leliana licked her lips seeing her lovers neck stretched just daring her to sink her teeth in “Whatever else could it be?” She whispered in her lovers ear before giving in and grazing her teeth over the wardens inviting neck.

The action drove the warden to release a wave of desire, want. As quick as an arrow from her bow she was off the sofa and scooping Leliana into her arms. Poor Schmooples, whined as he fell from the wardens lap unexpectedly, huffing as he looked at the two women, the warden had his mistress pinned to a wall. Deciding he was not going to get cuddles any time soon, he huffed once more and instead walked to the fire and curled up on the rug.

Leliana tried to slow things down, but her warden was a lot stronger and easily over powered her. As much as it thrilled her to no end, she had to tame the wild beast her warden became in the heat of the moment.

“Lyna” Leliana panted, the warden already had her stripped to her small clothes “Lyna! Stop! Look at me!” She placed her hands on either side of the wardens face, drawing her head from where it was latched onto her throat to look at her, her voice solid and stern “If you want me, you can have me” Lyna pressed harder against her, Leliana move her grip to the back of her lovers head gripping onto the hair there and guiding the elf to look back into her eyes “Look at me!” She snapped “You can have me, but you can only have what I give, when I give it” She could feel Lyna’s nails dig into her bare hip, it was a sign the warden was listening to her and was trying to hold back.

Leliana had no idea what happened in the wardens life to make her feel this way when being intimate, Lyna refused to talk about her past. Looking into her lovers eyes, deep behind the desire, was a vulnerability aching to escape. Leliana didn’t push the subject of the warden past, but did vow to help her see there is more to intimacy than this. Fortunately, Leliana was used to this sort of thing, being a master of the game and bardic arts. She knew how to get out of any situation the warden may throw at her, regardless of strength.

When she wasn’t full of desire, Lyna was sweet and attentive, she wasn’t nasty or abusive by nature like some Leliana had come across. She knew and trusted the warden would never knowingly hurt her, but if their relationship was going to work, the warden had to know when Leliana said enough, she meant it. As much as Leliana got a thrill from it, she was still only human and also liked slow and loving intimacy at times.

It wouldn’t be easy but she was looking forward to teaching her warden how to behave, and there was no time like the present. Making sure the wardens eyes kept contact with her own, she spoke softly tracing her finger along Lyna’s quivering lips “Patience my love.. Regardless of what I do, I want you to keep looking into my eyes” leaning closer to the warden her voice became sterner “You will not do anything without my say so or this ends. Understood?” Lyna bit her lower lip, head trailing down to Leliana’s lips then neck. Leliana grasped the side of her face roughly guiding her to look at her again “Lyna..” She warned

Lyna felt the muscles in her jaw twitch, she listened to everything Leliana said and she was trying, but whenever the bard moved just slightly against her, the desire shot through her once more. Lyna loved Leliana, she really didn’t want to ruin what they have because she couldn’t keep her aggressiveness in check. Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes locked to Leliana’s sky blue ones, taking in the soft red eyebrows, the sparkling of blue, within them Lyna could see love and affection along with desire and lust. It was.. Different…

“Lyna” Leliana whispered in her ear breaking her from the images of those loving eyes, it was then she realized the bard had her stripped to her own small clothes and had her hands rested on her strong shoulders, her thumbs stroking softly. The wardens breath hitched and fingers twitched as she resisted the urge to ravish her lover, closing her eyes and letting out a deep frustrated breath “Hey” Leliana wrapped an arm around her neck and used her other hand to stroke the wardens cheek, their bodies close together, breasts touching breasts through their bands, lips grazing lips “This is good, and now you get rewarded, remember, do anything I don’t permit you to and this stops, that rule still stands” Stroking her lovers cheek “Look at me Lyna”

The warden opened her eyes, connecting them with the bards, keeping contact as Leliana lightly grazed a kiss on Lyna’s lips, another and another. Deciding to take a step further, making sure the warden was still focused on her eyes, the bard ran her tongue over her lovers lips

Feeling her lover shiver at the act, Leliana took a little pity on her and decided to try give Lyna a little more freedom “Lyna, I want you to..” Leliana stopped talking as she felt her lover press towards her hands gripping tighter around her waist “Hey, take it easy Lyna…” she spoke running her hands down Lyna’s arms taking her hands in her own, away from her waist “Kiss me”

Those words made Lyna’s heart jump but she restrained herself, instead tightening her grip on Leliana’s hands, fingers entwined with her own. Leliana allowed it because it gave Lyna a sense of control while restraining herself.

Leliana guided her in a tender kiss, their tongues in a slow lazy duel gradually deepening into something more passionate. Lyna released one of Leliana’s hands to bring her own up to run through the bards red hair, lightly gripping trying to take over control. Leliana didn’t break their kiss but placed her free hand on her lovers cheek, softly stroking trying to soothe the need of aggression she knew was building up within the elf.

Lyna felt herself relax with the dexterous fingers stroking her cheek, it made her feel warm and loved. It wasn’t supposed to feel this way surely, this was wrong. Leliana’s guidance of their kiss back to lazy and tender with the continued stroking of her cheek merging with the desire to be aggressive was all too much for the warden, instead of feeling powerful and in control her legs were feeling weaker and weaker, as much as she hated feeling weak, it was enjoyable and the mixture of feelings frustrated her.

With a frustrated groan she pushed the bard away from her and used the palm of her hand to slap the wall behind her, letting her hand rest there and bringing the other next to it to lean against. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes.

Leliana felt sorry for her love but couldn’t help a smile. By pushing her away the warden was learning she can’t just take what she wanted “Lyna”

“Don’t!” She snapped turning to face the bard “You! You’re confusing everything! You’re driving me mad!” she yelled standing close to her lover. Leliana to be fair never flinched or backed away from the anger. Instead she stood and listened “It’s not supposed to be like this! Feel this way! You’re not supposed to feel loved and cherished while fucking, its not right!” She ranted.

Leliana took her hand and guided her to sit by the fire on the rug that was previously occupied by the nug. She felt her lover tense as she sat with her, straddling her waist “You’re right, fucking your lover doesn’t normally include feelings of love and affection, its rough and demanding which is what you desire most of the time and that’s not a bad thing, especially since I enjoy it but Lyna there is more to it than that” stroking her loves cheek again she continued “When you love someone, you want them to know, want them to feel that love. When you bring love into sex it’s natural to feel loved and cherished, desire turns to passion, that’s what you’re feeling and its normal in a loving relationship. My love, I don’t know what occurred in your past but it’s obvious you’ve never actually had sex with someone you loved, so the feelings are new and that makes you scared, makes you want to feel something familiar”

Lyna ran her fingers gently down Leliana’s throat “I don’t know how to control this Leli.. I don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable” Lyna nuzzled into the bards neck breathing deeply “I want you, want you so much” she growled wrapping her arms around her lovers waist pulling her tightly against her. Leliana gasped, with her legs around Lyna’s waist, the pull caused her center to press against her lover.

As much as she needed Lyna to understand, she couldn’t deny her own needs completely and devised another solution that could please them both for the moment. Gripping her lovers hair she pulled Lyna’s head from her neck forcing her to look at her once more, flair of desire on her own eyes “If you want me, take me” the bard growled.

The bard didn’t get a chance to say or do anything as she found herself on her back, pressed against the soft fluffy rug, legs still wrapped around the waist of her lover who was using the strength of her body to pin her down, already sinking her teeth into Leliana’s neck then soothing it with her tongue.

Leliana groaned running her nails lightly up the wardens back removing her breast band. Lyna growled grabbing both of her lovers hands and pinning them above her head, pressing her forearm against the wrists to hold them there, while her free hand raised the band up over Leliana’s breasts quickly taking the nipple into her mouth sucking and nibbling hungrily. Leliana panted and moaned as she struggled against her lovers hold. The arm at her wrists pressed harder making sure the bard stayed exactly where she was.

Lyna ran her free hand along the leg around her waist, up to the thigh and around to grip the bards ass, nails slightly digging in, forcing her to arch up as Lyna thrust down grinding against her “Lyna..” the bard whimpered, pleading.

The elf didn’t even bother removing Leliana’s underwear completely, instead pushed it aside to bury her fingers deep within her, two at the same time, teeth latching onto her nipple once again. Fingers thrusting deeply, inside twisting, flexing, searching, hitting every spot she knew made the bard scream.

Leliana could feel her pleasure building with every thrust, the pain she felt from the harsh thrusts only intensifying the feeling of her build up. Lyna definitely knew what she was doing, she built her up further and further, Leliana pleaded for release but Lyna being so lost in dominating, refused to give her what she wanted, not until she was so high that when Lyna ran her thumb over the bard clit once, twice that was all it took to send her over. Her muscle clenching holding Lyna’s fingers tightly in place, still the warden done what she could to work her lover through release.

Lyna breathed deeply against Leliana’s neck, lips and tongue enjoying the salty taste of the beads of sweat the slowly traveled down. Lyna moved her lips up to softly run them over Leliana’s whispering softly “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did i?” she asked running fingers softly through red strands

Leliana kept her eyes closed, still resting her arms above her head even though Lyna was no longer pinning them there “Does it even matter?”

“Of course it does” Lyna softly spoke frowning and feeling guilty as she gently ran fingers over the lightly bruised wrists still above Leliana’s head causing the bard to twitch slightly. She felt sick, the guilt swirled around in her stomach. In their previous intimate sessions she had never once marked her lover until now “Leli.. I…” She felt tears well up in her large green eyes.

Leliana opened her eyes and looked at the elf and moving her stiff arms and sliding out from under her lover. She smiled slightly placing a kiss on the edge of Lyna’s lips “I’ve had worse” she gestured to the scars that covered her body from previous abuse “I’m going to bath and get some sleep. You should eat my love”

Lyna watched her lover go, she no longer felt good. She felt like a monster, she had hurt the woman she loved more than anything and didn’t even realize she had done so. She was so lost in the moment she didn’t know if Leliana had tried to tell her. Lyna could deal with it if Leliana got angry at her, hated her but the way she smiled, the loving look she still gave her, and the tender kiss. It felt like a thank you for not going as far as Marjolaine did and that did not sit well with Lyna. No. It had to stop, she had to find a way to keep control of herself. She would not be that person.

For a few hours she paced and muttered to herself, thinking of ways to make it up to Leliana. Thinking of ways she could try and keep control of herself. Banking the fire and walking upstairs, extinguishing the candles that lit the way up, she quietly opened the door to what she guessed was Leliana’s room since it was the only one that the door was open slightly and the flicker from a single candle.

Leliana’s steady breathing was a sign her lover was asleep, approaching the bed a small single eye opened peaking at her, she smiled. Schmooples was curled up against Leliana’s thighs watching her, too tired to open his other eye.

Walking around to the empty side of the bed, Lyna removed her underwear and extinguished the candle settling under the covers. She shimmied close to Leliana, wrapping an arm around her waist “Ir abelas ma vhenan” she whispered placing a kiss behind the sleeping red heads ear. Closing her eyes she vowed to make it up to her.

Lyna didn’t know how long she had been lying in bed, she couldn’t sleep, every time she closed her eyes, that look in Leliana’s face, the bruised wrists.. She hated herself for it. She lay on her back and placed her hands behind her head looking into the darkness, looking at the ceiling, finding it strange not staring at the stars.

Once again, so lost in thought she didn’t notice anything round about her and so she missed the shift on the bed. Soft fingers brushing loose strands of short spiked hair back from her face brought her back to the present “Sorry if I woke you” she whispered taking Leliana’s hand and placed a soft kiss against the bruise on her wrist closing her eyes but not removing her lips.

Placing a kiss on her lovers lips “Relax, close your eyes” Leliana whispered, her fingers running from the hand she placed above the wardens head, trailing down over the wrist, forearm, biceps, shoulders, along her chest, down between her breasts, along her abdominal muscles. She followed the same trail back up and started again following the trail back down, whispering words of love and comfort to the warden.

Lyna’s body tensed but she was adamant she was not going to let desire and aggression break through and rune the moment. No, it felt good and she wanted to feel more, she remembered what happened the last time she lost control and immediately shook the thoughts of control from her head. Instead she listened to Leliana’s words, her sweet melodic Orlesian voice. She felt her breath catch as Leliana’s hands went further, down over her thigh.

“Look at me Lyna” Leliana whispered lips against her lovers, green eyes met blue, Leliana smiled down at her drawing them into a slow loving kiss, tongues lovingly stroking each other. Lyna could feel her desire heighten but pushed it back, instead she welcomed Leliana’s love and care. Feeling confident enough to keep control of herself, Lyna closed her eyes and allowed herself to be guided by her lover.

Leliana kept their kiss steady, hand sliding between wet thighs, Lyna moaning into the kiss that seemed to be keeping her grounded. Leliana decided it would be best to keep the kiss going, still slow and tender, while fingers trailed through her wet lover teasing her open, the elf happy enough to let her in. Even as Leliana entered her, Lyna still felt the gentle and tenderness that was Leliana.

Lyna felt her heart speeding up, felt the buildup of pleasure with each movement of Leliana’s fingers, palm of her hand rubbing just right against her clit. Even as she reached her climax Leliana kept their slow kiss going, kept her thrusts slow but deep, guiding her through, swallowing her moans within their kiss only stopping when she felt the warden settle, the muscles gripping her fingers loosen.

Leaning up Leliana kissed away the tears fallen from her lovers eyes “Leli..”

“Just rest” Leliana placed a finger to the wardens lips giving them a final kiss and resting her head on Lyna’s shoulder stroking along her collarbone humming a tune she was taught when younger only falling asleep herself when the wardens breathing evened out.

Leliana knew they would have to talk, Lyna clearly wasn’t used to being loved, the tears proved that and it made Leliana sad but as Lyna vowed to keep her desire and aggression under control, Leliana vowed to show her warden how loved she is and there was no shame in feeling it.

And of course, the warden would have her control from time to time, Leliana after all did enjoy her lover taking advantage, within reason of course, but that could wait. Her warden right now needed love.


	13. Leliana & Josephine Reunion (Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition has disbanded, Josephine has taken her place at head of House Montilyet. Leliana returns after helping the New Divine with problems regarding the Wardens, Cassandra has rebuilt the Seekers and stayed on as Right Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i don't really like Cassandra or Leliana as Divine, i don't think the role is suited to either one of them. I think their positions of Left and Right Hands is more suited. I also hate Vivienne on the Sunburst Throne and so neither of the 3 are Divine here. I have not included the Divine's name but for those curious, personally i would have Mother Giselle on the Sunburst Throne, so that would be my choice but will leave the new Divine up to you guys imagination.

Josephine paced back and forth in front of the Montilyet’s large front patch of land. The Antivian sun was shining warm and bright with a slight wind that blew through Josephine’s hair which was loosely tied back, her long dark blue dress sat on her shoulders nicely following the curves of her body.

“Relax love, she’ll be here” Yves, her father spoke

“Yeah Josie, you pace anymore you’re going to dig a hole in the yard” Yvette her youngest sibling giggled sitting on a chair, her drawing board on a stand in front of her while she painted with light strokes.

“I will relax when everything starts going as planned”

“Josie, you can’t plan life I’m afraid, as much as I know you want to” Yves placed a hand on his daughters shoulder.

Before she could respond their guards signaled an approaching horse. With a smile Josephine immediately took off running towards the red head, that dismounted just in time to catch the Antivian with a laugh and a twirl and of course a kiss which was soon interrupted “Josie! Leave her alone so she can come talk to me! I want to show her my painting!” Yvette’s voice huffed behind them.

Josephine groaned and tucked her head into Leliana’s neck mumbling words to keep herself from blowing up at her sister. Leliana laughed and placed a kiss on Josephine’s head and entwining their hands to walk where Josephine’s parents were waiting.

“Ah there she is, the beautiful lady that stole our Josie’s heart” Yves beamed gathering Leliana into a tight embrace “Welcome back”

“It’s good to see you Yves” Leliana smiled happy to be back, she finally had a family to return to, something to fight for, to keep her going through the dark lonely nights “Where ever is your lovely wife?”

“No doubt fussing over our meal” Yves laughed stroking his bushy beard.

“Leliana! You must come and see!” Yvette rushed to her grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her painting pad.

“Yvette..” Josephine frowned and warned.

“I think it will sell well! Approved officially by the Left Hand of the Divine!” the youngest Montilyet gushed showing Leliana one of her paintings. It was of a Nug pouncing on a flying insect, which Leliana had no idea what kind it was, that was sitting on a flower.

“Yvette! You will not publicly compromise Leliana’s position within the Chantry! Be sure to keep your lips sealed!” Josephine warned.

“But Josie! It will sell if the left hand approves it personally!” Yvette huffed.

“No Yvette” Josephine frowned.

“You never let me do anything!” Yvette huffed again and sitting back on her seat continuing her current painting which Leliana could only guess was Josephine waiting on her return.

“It’s lovely Yvette” Leliana smiled before the siblings could bicker any more.

“Shall we all go and see what my darling wife is getting up to?” Yves spoke holding the front door open “After you Ladies” he smiled “Yvette, don’t stay out here too long, dinner will be ready soon”

“Ok papa!” Yvette responded.

The old man was correct, Lady Montilyet was fussing over the cooking, much to the annoyance of their family cook. Leliana smiled, the scene in front of her was exactly Josephine whenever they had to throw a meal for visiting nobles, always fussing and the fact Josephine looked so much like her mother.

“Leliana!” Lady Montilyet finally noticed them after slapping her husband’s hand that reached out for a slice of bread “Welcome home my darling! We have missed your presence here dearly!”

Leliana smiled and gave the smaller woman a warm embrace “It’s good to be back, I have missed you all as well”

“After our meal, you must sing and tell us some of your lovely stories!” Lady Montilyet smiled.

“I’m sure that could be arranged” Leliana smiled.

“Come, let’s go find a seat” Josephine nudged her leading her towards the lounge area.

The two women sat close, Josephine curled towards Leliana’s warm body, scooping up one of the baby Nugs that had joined them “I’ve missed you dearly”

Leliana smiled wrapping an arm around Josephine and stroking the young Nug on her lap. It was around the size of her hand “I have missed you too Josie. I know I promised to give this in and take my place at your side but things are.. Complicated… Weisshaupt is fighting back against the Inquisitions Gray Warden ban now we are disbanded. Since we are now part of the Divine’s guard the ban still stands. Cassandra has successfully tracked what missing Seekers she could, with the help of my agents and has rebuilt a small force. The Divine is concerned the Warden’s will try and come back with force”

“With Lady Cousland still Arlessa of Amaranthine and finding a cure for the taint, the Warden’s aren’t needed. She knows the ritual the Warden’s used and those that join can be cured when the Darkspawn are defeated”

“This they know and this they disagree with, claiming the Warden Ritual is sacred and Lady Cousland must turn herself into Weisshaupt. Thankfully Elissa has built a very large committed army and of course Fergus isn’t going to allow her to battle this alone so she should be safe”

“But you have agents out her way anyway right?” Josephine asked.

“Of course”

“I see”

“Josie?”

“Yes?”

“You know my heart has always been yours right? Elissa was just..” Leliana sighed “I can’t just stop caring for Elissa, my love for her is different than my love for you. You’re my heart, my soul and life Josie, please believe that” Leliana stroked her lovers cheek moving her head to look at the Antivian “I chose you Josie, and I have never once regretted it”

Josephine sighed “I love you Leliana and yes I do worry that I can’t give you the life of adventure you seek”

“Josie, I think I’ve had enough adventure in my life yes? I can work my agents from here and won’t need to leave often now that Cassandra has set up the Seekers” Leliana smirked coyly “Now, do you think we have enough time to disappear before dinner is served?” She whispered huskily in Josephine’s ear making the Antivian shiver with excitement.

With a coy smirk of her own Josephine stood and walked to the door looking over her shoulder “Of course” She winked.

It was all Leliana needed to place the sleeping Nug in front of the fire and rush after the fiery Antivian.


	14. Cassandra & Leliana & Josephine (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because i totally love these 3 women

Cassandra sat on the large sofa in front of the fire in Leliana’s large Orlesian Villa that was left to her by lady Cecilie, groaning as a baby Nug pawed at her legs trying to climb up onto her lap “Go away you monster” Cassandra groaned gently pushing it back with her bare feet.

Leliana tutted and smirked sitting next to Cassandra, one arm resting over the warriors shoulders, the other stroking the scar along her jaw “She just wants some attention”

Cassandra grabbed Leliana’s hips pulling her onto her lap “I want some attention, but not from her” Leliana squealed with surprise but giggled placing a sensual kiss on the seekers lips.

“Hmm.. We have company remember” Leliana whispered seductively in her lovers ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and sucking lightly making Cassandra’s breath hitch.

“Have you asked her?” Cassandra breathed

“Asked what?” Both women looked over towards the door to see Josephine standing with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised questionably.

Leliana smirked wider looking at Josephine while running fingers through Cassandra’s short dark hair. Giving Cassandra a quick kiss on the lips she detangled herself walking over to the Antivian, hips swaying, wrapping an arm around her friends waist and whispering into her ear “Well Josie, Cassandra just happened to drop into conversation during a bout of lovemaking that she found you utterly attractive, and well, you know I adore you completely” Leliana wrapped both her arms around the ambassador holding her tightly.

Josephine gazed over to a blushing seeker who was looking at both women with fire in her eyes “You’re not suggesting?”

“And if I am?” Leliana spoke not needing the ambassador to finish her question.

“Hmmm.. That’s quite the proposal..” Josephine hummed.

“You know I love you completely regardless Josie, and always desire you. I know Cassandra has caught your eyes more than a few times” Leliana had moved to stand behind the ambassador nipping at her neck as she looked over to Cassandra who watched with interest, her flush indicating she was starting to get extremely hot in her leather breeches and tunic.

“You do know my type” Josephine’s breath hitched as Leliana nipped a little harder.

Leliana and Josephine had come together many times over many years and had a deep love for each other, a love that would never be severed. Leliana loved her dominance over the younger woman and Josephine seemed to love submitting to the red head.

Leliana through the years had also formed a deep bond with Cassandra and for many years both women worked side by side and spent all of their days and nights together and soon found a love for each other that neither wanted to let go of. Both women always wanted to be dominant which made for exciting bouts of lovemaking, passionate and fierce, fighting for control.

Josephine and Cassandra had become great friends during their time with the Inquisition and spent a lot of time taking breaks together while discussing latest romance novels they had been reading, they shared a passion of romance and although both women were attracted to each other it never really progressed. The Seeker had bonded well with Josephine and found herself protective of the Antivian.

Cassandra had told an amused Leliana who had admitted as much as she loved Cassandra, she would always love Josie. Since all 3 were busy with their work it was something that was never explored, although Cassandra took much enjoyment from Leliana’s stories about her times with the Antivian leaving Cassandra wanting more.

Now the Inquisition had restored order, the three of them decided to spend a few nights away from the Grand Cathedral at Leliana’s Villa.

“Well?” Leliana asked hands slipping between the folds of her white silk robe and tracing over her stomach. The ambassador had just finished bathing “What do you think?”

Josephine opened her eyes and looked at Cassandra who was now sitting forward clearly enjoying watching but was getting more flustered by the second “I think.. Cassandra is feeling left out” Josephine breathed.

“I think you may be right” Leliana smirked and led the ambassador over to the sofa sitting her next to Cassandra while Leliana sat at the seekers other side. Cassandra took a shaky breath looking from left to right, waiting for their next move. Leliana played with the short hairs at the back of Cassandra’s neck “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting” Leliana whispered to Cassandra, giving her lover a much needed push.

Giving into her desire, Cassandra surged forward lips against Josephine’s and her hand rested on the Antivian’s cheek, fingers threading through her hair. Josephine moaned softly against the seekers hungry lips, hand resting on a strong thigh.

Leliana stood moving to the other side of Josephine, running her hands around the ambassadors waist to untie her white silken robe, sliding the fabric down from her shoulders and placing tender kisses along her shoulders, tips of her fingers tracing the Antivian’s soft back.

Josephine moaned into Cassandra’s mouth at Leliana’s touches, sending a spark of voltage in her lower abdomen. After a few more minutes of Cassandra’s tongue attacking Josephine’s, the seeker moved her lips down the ambassadors throat and now bare chest.

Josephine gasped running fingers through Cassandra’s hair and holding the back of her head, while her other hand reached behind to grip the back of Leliana’s head which was now over her shoulder as the Spymaster attacked her neck.

Leliana pulled back stroking Cassandra’s cheek and raising her head from Josephine’s collarbone “Why don’t you take our delicious Antivian to bed. I will join when I bank the fires and deal with the nugs” Leliana detangled herself standing giving Cassandra a lustful kiss, then Josephine, which the ambassador gladly returned.

Gripping Josephine’s waist Cassandra stood, the ambassador automatically wrapping her legs around the seekers waist setting to work on loosening the ties of her tunic, making the strong seeker stumbled every time soft fingers traced bare skin.

Cassandra gently laid the ambassador down on the soft silk sheets of the large Orlesian bed, candles placed around the room gave it a romantic feel with dim lighting. Cassandra gripped Josephine’s wrists pinning them above the Antivian’s head as her lips, teeth and tongue ravished her throat.

Josephine struggled slightly against the seeker but the warrior was just too strong for her. It sent a thrill through Josephine knowing the warrior had her pinned.

Leliana tutted as she entered the room, closing the door behind her to keep the heat in “Cassandra, don’t you think you should remove some of those clothes and even the playing field?” Leliana laughed as Cassandra just grumbled, lips moving down to capture the ambassadors erect nipples.

The spymaster chuckled as she approached the bed, her dress dropping to the floor leaving her in nothing but her small clothes. Climbing on the bed she took Cassandra’s place pinning Josephine’s arms above her head, allowing Cassandra the freedom of using her hands while keeping Josephine completely helpless.

Josephine groaned and pushed against Leliana’s grip, eventually giving in when Leliana captured her lips with her own, tongue pushing past sweet lips that still tasted of the red wine they were drinking.

Cassandra teased the ambassadors body, running her hands, nails and lips over dark skin. Down between her breasts, stomach, legs, even the tops of her feet making the ambassador squirm and groan into Leliana’s mouth.

Laying alongside Josephine, Leliana kept one arm pinning Josephine’s while her free hand ran gently down the Antivian’s chest, over her breasts, circling around but avoiding touching her aching nipples. Cassandra smirked up at the red head, who smirked back down at her, both looked to the ambassador whose eyes were closed, whimpering and arching for more contact.

Cassandra kissed up her legs, thigh to her stomach, avoiding the area Josephine wanted most making her huff in frustration “So impatient Josie” Leliana teased, her finger still circling the ambassadors breasts.

“Please.. I need..” The ambassador whimpered.

“We know what you need Josie” the ambassador gasped as Cassandra’s tongue found her bellybutton “But we are in no rush to give it”

Josephine opened her eyes looking up at Leliana, pushing up against the spymaster pinning her down “Please?” The ambassador pleaded.

Cassandra crawled up the Antivian’s body laying against the other side of Josephine nuzzling her neck and inhaling her sweet scent mixed with the beads of sweat forming. Reaching an arm up she held one of Josephine’s wrists, while Leliana continued holding the other, their free hands teasing around an erect nipple each “You are beautiful” Cassandra whispered looking down at her, speaking for the first time since they started.

Cassandra and Leliana glanced at each other and at the same time fingers glided over aching hardened nipples making Josephine moan loud with some relief. After while mouths replaced hands, tongues swirling and flicking over the hardened buds, while two hands traveled further down, teasing the skin on the Antivian’s thighs.

Josephine arched towards them as Leliana gently spread her folds while Cassandra pressed deep inside her warm wetness. Josephine gasped both of their names, arms trying to wriggle free of their grips. Cassandra was powerful enough alone but with Leliana’s strength added to it, the ambassador had no chance.

With Cassandra working her fingers inside the ambassador, exploring and thrusting at a steady speed, Leliana worked on running her fingers over Josephine’s pulsing clit. As they worked up Josephine further Cassandra and Leliana whispered words of encouragement into her ears, telling her how beautiful she was, how good she felt.

When Cassandra speed up her thrusts, Leliana worked more on her clit. As Josephine became more breathless and louder pleading for more, Cassandra moved faster and harder, running her fingers across that soft spot of the ambassadors front wall.

It didn’t take long after that for Josephine to reach her peak and fall over that cliff edge. Cassandra stayed buried deep inside her, while Leliana slowed her movements working Josephine through it.

Cassandra kissed her tenderly, Leliana stroking fingers over her sweaty forehead as they waited for Josephine to catch her breath and come back from her bliss.

“Ah, there she is” Leliana smiled giving her a soft kiss as the ambassadors eyes opened slightly.

“Welcome back” Cassandra smirked gently removing her fingers that were still imbedded inside Josephine. The Antivian gasped at the movement but relaxed back down, a sleepy satisfied smile on her face. Giving Josephine another kiss Cassandra shifted off the bed, the ambassador shivering at the coldness replacing Cassandra’s warmth.

The seeker stripped her clothes and crawled back to her place at Josephine’s side, Leliana pulled the covers over them leaning over to give Cassandra a loving kiss and settling back against the pillow nuzzling against Josephine’s neck.

Both left and right hands wrapped their arms around the Antivian making it clear she would not be sleeping in the guest room tonight, and if Leliana has any say in it, any night.

Leliana never understood how you could fall deeply in love with more than one person until she had both Josephine and Cassandra in her life, and both women were happy being loved by her, and so that one night of passion became many more nights, the 3 of them sharing a bond and life full of love and happiness.

Something Leliana thought she’d never find with one person never mind two.

She wouldn’t trade either of them for anything.


	15. Cassandra & Leliana & Josephine (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine has doubts, Leliana and Cassandra soothe her fears

Josephine stood at the top of the Rookery stairs, silently watching the Nightingale kneel before the statue of Andraste she had set up on a corner, candles surrounding it. She could hear her lovers tender voice as she prayed. Prayed on the eve before the final battle, prayed they would be successful, prayed her friends and loved ones would come back alive an unharmed.

Cassandra kneeled next to her, her prayers silent, but Josephine knew she would be praying for much the same as Leliana. The ambassador believed in Andraste, and practiced a little but not as much as the Seeker and Spymaster. Their faith brought their intimacy to a different level, Josephine wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

She loved them both and knew both of them loved her in return, but at the same time it didn’t stop her nagging feelings. Leliana and Cassandra’s praying was most of the time private between them, something Josephine felt she shouldn’t interrupt, especially tonight when they both would be leaving for battle the next morning, time was precious for them and so she silently with for them to be safe and quietly made her way back down from the Rookery.

She did not go back to her office that night, nor did she go back to their room. Instead she took a mug of tea, put on her heavy coat and made her way outside up on the battlements, nodding and greeting at passing guards on patrol.

Resting her elbows on the wall she leaned thinking of a life without Corypheus if they are successful in the morning. Where would they all be? Where would she be? Back in Antiva, head of her house married to some noble man she had never met? Yes, that would be her reality. Dreams very rarely come true, and there was no way Cassandra and Leliana would be tied down to some Antivian noble. No, they would continue on, perhaps serving a new Divine? Perhaps rebuilding the Seekers? She couldn’t see either woman staying in the one place for too long, both were far to adventurous, unlike Josephine who was no Warrior, no Bard or Seeker or Spymaster.

Placing her empty mug on the wall she sighed and closed her eyes, the wind blowing through her unbound hair, then again if they failed come morning, she wouldn’t have to worry about the future.

“You’ll catch a cold out here” a Nevarren voice spoke, Josephine tilted her head to look over at the door to the battlements, Cassandra leaned against one side of the frame, Leliana against the other.

“Perhaps”

Leliana frowned and glanced at Cassandra who wore pretty much the same look. Josephine was always cold, normally she’d be tucked in front of the fire reading instead she was up on the battlements, wind blowing in the cold air. Both Seeker and Spymaster approached her.

Leliana leaned on the wall to her left, Cassandra came up behind her wrapping arms around the ambassadors waist and rested her chin on her left shoulder “What’s wrong love?” Cassandra whispered.

“Nothing, will just be glad when this is all over” Josephine sighed. Leliana and Cassandra shared another look, both knowing their lover was holding back on how she was feeling.

“Josie,,” Leliana started.

“I’m fine Leliana” Josephine sighed, turning in Cassandra’s arms, ready to leave. Cassandra didn’t move, instead she held the ambassador tighter. Josephine sighed again “Cassandra..”

Leliana moved to press against Josephine’s back, wrapping arms around her waist just above Cassandra’s, the Antivian trapped between them. Josephine had to admit, she enjoyed the warmth radiating from both of her lovers. No matter the temperature, both Cassandra and Leliana seemed to hold the heat.

Josephine shivered as a gust of wind blew past them “Come on, let us get you inside and heated up” Cassandra said gently brushing the loose hair at one side behind Josephine’s ear, placing a quick kiss on the lips.

**********

Josephine busied herself around their room after dressing in her night gown for bed, stoking the fire to life and going to put water on the boil, she hadn’t spoken a word to Leliana and Cassandra since the battlements. Leliana reached out and took the water from her “I’ll do that”

Josephine opened her mouth to respond but gasped instead as Cassandra’s arms wrapped around her, guiding her to the sofa, but instead of the softness of the sofa hitting her ass, it was Cassandra’s lap.

Leliana took a seat next to Cassandra pulling Josephine’s legs up to rest across her lap and handed the ambassador a warm cup of tea with a smile “Thanks” Josephine mumbled over her mug.

“Josie, why did you leave earlier?” Leliana asked stroking the ambassadors bare legs “At the Rookery?”

Josephine shouldn’t have been surprised really that Leliana and Cassandra knew she was there. Leliana’s hearing could pick up the smallest of sounds, her ears trained to do so. Josephine steadied her voice as she spoke “You were.. Occupied, I did not wish to disturb you”

“It would be a welcome disturbance you know” Cassandra ran fingers lightly up and down her back. Josephine closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Cassandra’s fingers on her back and Leliana’s on her legs “You didn’t have to leave”

“We would have liked it if you stayed”

Josephine sighed finishing her tea and getting up. Placing her empty mug on the table she went to the bed to draw back the blankets “No, your devotions are yours to share together” Josephine stated arranging pillows on the bed.

“Is that what you think?” Cassandra asked sitting on the edge of the bed after Josephine tucked herself in.

“It’s what’s best” Josephine sighed closing her eyes.

Leliana tutted and crawled up the bed from the bottom in her small clothes and lay alongside the ambassador “We aren’t just talking about our devotions to the maker now are we?”

“You know as well as I do, once this is over..”

“You think we will be over, yes?” Leliana finished

“What?” Cassandra questioned, surprise in her tone.

“Wouldn’t it be? You and Cassandra.. You’re both adventurous, you both have skills that keep you protecting innocent lives, and that’s a good thing. But we come from different worlds, I’m not of yours. My nobility, my duties require I become head of my family, require I be wed to some noble man I’ve never even met, to bare his children, strengthen the family line”

“I never really gave any of that a thought, but.. That’s because none of that matters, I love you, Leliana loves you and our duties don’t change that” Cassandra answered.

“Besides, Cassandra is from a line of Royalty, you can’t do better than that” Leliana smirked and kissed Josephine’s shoulder.

Cassandra grimaced “As much as I hate my Royalty line, if it helps your family, if it keeps us together then so be it”

“And adventures? Well.. You’re pretty adventurous yourself my love” Leliana smirked whispering in her ear making the ambassador shiver “Besides, I’m sure it’ll be adventurous enough keeping Rivani Pirates from your ships. After all, I am specialized in dueling pirates” Leliana teased, hands under the blankets, running up Josephine’s legs to thighs “Now, how about we see what comes first, your sweet sweet release, or Cassandra stripping and joining us” the Spymaster teased.

Cassandra eyes went wide and she quickly jumped from the bed, determined to rid her clothes as quickly as possible, hopping around the room at the same time trying to get a boot off while banking the fire.

Yes.

They could make this work…


	16. Leliana & Solona Amell (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers reunite

Leliana and Cassandra rode in silence, a group of Seekers traveling behind them lined up in twos. Cassandra glanced at her friend and colleague, frowning at the vacant look on the Left Hand’s normally bright happy face.

“Leliana?”

“Yes Cassandra?” the red head replied not taking her eyes off the path in front of her

“You don’t have to come all the way, you can stay at camp if that would make this easier on you”

“I’m fine Cassandra, please stop fussing. The Warden Commander and I are adult enough to discuss business without personal feelings getting in the way”

“I know that, but that’s not my concern”

“Then what is?”

“Since the two of you broke up, you’ve been.. Different… You no long enjoy singing or telling stories, you bury yourself in work every second of the day”

“I do not” Leliana denied

“Yes you do. It’s clear you still love her”

“And what if I do Cassandra? It doesn’t change anything”

“Why?”

“We both have separate paths, it won’t work, we tried already. That’s all there is too it” Before Cassandra could respond Leliana continued “I don’t wish to discuss this anymore”

Cassandra sighed and looked at the path ahead. Another hour or two and they would be at the Warden Commander Amell’s camp, the Right Hand had a feeling it was going to be a long, eventful night. Wither that was a good thing or bad, she did not know. She only hoped Leliana and the Warden Commander could work things out so she could get her friend back.

Since the break Leliana was delving deeper and deeper into her work, the shadows showing less and less mercy for those that had wronged, and while some Cassandra agreed deserved it, others did not have a chance to plead their case. Even Divine Justinia confided in Cassandra her worry and she had known Leliana long before Cassandra, long before she became Divine, back when she was just a Revered Mother.

Leliana all of a sudden pulled to a stop, holding a hand up for the Seeker’s behind to also stop “What is it?” Cassandra asked

“In the trees to the right, could just be wildlife but my gut says otherwise”

“I will take some support and go check, you wait here” Cassandra responded and gestured 4 Seeker’s to join her dismounting her horse and handing the reins to Leliana who looped it around her own ride.

Leliana kept her eyes and ears alert, the other 4 Seeker’s that were with her doing the same. Another noise came from the left, she trained her ears to listen closer when she was distracted by the clash of shields and swords from the right. Snapping her head to the right to look she never noticed the arrow coming towards her with such force piercing her armor and knocking her from her mount. Last thing she heard was one of the Seeker’s shout and the whizz of arrows “Sister Nightingale!”

Cassandra pierced her sword through the stomach of a mercenary when she heard the commotion. She quickly helped finish off the rest and ordered everyone back to the horses. Rushing back Leliana was on the grass bleeding from her arrow wound, arrow still sticking out her left side.

“Shit!” Cassandra cursed rushing to her getting ready to pull the arrow out.

“No!” Leliana groaned grabbing her hand “Don’t touch it! Poision!” Leliana gasped “Can feel it running through my body”

“We have to get you to camp, the Warden Commander is a mage, she can get that out without touching it”

“You have to go, I can’t move like this” Leliana groaned, sweat dripping from her forehead from the fever that was quickly consuming her.

“I’m not leaving you here!” Cassandra argued

“You must”

“No” Cassandra responded. Turning to the Seeker’s gathered around she pointed, you 4 make for the Warden Commander’s camp and bring her back here, the rest of you spread out and secure the area” the Seeker ordered pulling supplies out, setting Leliana’s head on a pillow and covering her with a blanket “Here, drink” Cassandra helped prop her up putting the water skin to her lips. She managed a few sips before she rolled to her side groaning as she landed on the arrow, throwing the contents of her stomach up.

The poison was working fast, most likely because the arrow was still imbedded into Leliana. Laying her back down, Cassandra rolled her onto her uninjured side encase she needed to vomit again and started to piece together the tent around the red head.

By the time the Seeker’s returned with the Warden Commander and a few of her companions, Leliana had fell unconscious “What’s her condition?” Solona asked as she threw open the tent flap and entered, kneeling next to the bard.

“Been unconscious now for 30 minutes”

“She won’t be in a second. Hold her shoulders down, this will hurt her” Solona explained as she removed the blanket, Cassandra had already removed what armor she could. Raising her hands the mage quickly flicked with her fingers, the arrow shooting out of the bards side.

Leliana’s eyes shot open as she let out a loud yelp from the pain, Cassandra pinning her shoulders down. Solona continued to clean the wound, using what magic she could to heal, Leliana had slipped back into unconsciousness “Will she be ok?”

“Yes, I need to make a counter potion to cure the poison in her system”

“Thank you”

Solona glanced up to Cassandra “I’m hardly going to let her die, despite what people may think and say of me Seeker”

“You still love her” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Love isn’t something you can simply turn on and off. I will always love Leliana” Solona muttered finishing the potion “Hold her up” the Warden Commander asked, Cassandra did so as Solona emptied the contents into Leliana’s mouth. Clearing up Solona looked to Cassandra “Stay with her, she should wake up soon. If you need me I will be outside”

“Shouldn’t you?”

“I’m sure the last thing she wants to see when waking up is me”

“I don’t believe that. Look whatever is going on between you, it’s obvious neither of you are happy” Cassandra went to the tent flap and turned back “Deal with it, for everyone’s sake”

Solona watched Leliana as she slept the fever off, she traced a finger down her former lovers face, leaning closer she was finding it hard not to allow her lips to seek out Leliana’s. No longer resisting she leaned in and brushed their lips together “Solona”  Leliana murmured against her lips “Don’t” Leliana weakly grabbed the Warden Commander’s tunic.

“Tell me to leave and I will” Solona’s lips brushed against Leliana’s as she spoke.

“You know I can’t”

“Then why fight us?”

“You deserve..”

“I want you, I don’t care what you think I deserve” Leliana leaned up slightly to connect their lips tighter, but Solona pulled back slightly keeping the same distance, just barely grazing their lips.

“Please” Leliana’s voice sounded weak, Solona knew her lover wasn’t well enough for games so gave in easily.

Their lips danced against each other, Solona’s tongue running over Leliana’s lips, the red head gladly allowing entrance. Solona felt the hands on her tunic grip tighter but still weak, she allowed her hand to run over Leliana’s bare stomach, feeling the muscles there twitch at her touch.

Spending the next hour or so they took time to kiss and touch, reconnect with each other without going too far, Leliana still being weak as she was. Both were content to just lay in each other’s arms, stroking and mumbling how much they missed each other in between their kisses.

Perhaps there was still hope for them yet…


	17. Hawke & Isabella (Rated M)

Hawke sat on the edge of her bed after scolding her lovely Mabari, Dino for sleeping on it.. Again… She had asked Isabella to come see her when she was free, the pirate confused her. First she wanted no strings attached sex, which was fine by Hawke but then Tallis came along and Isabella was different..

**_“You could go Hawke, although there is other options..” Tallis smirked_ **

**_“Tallis, really? We’ve only just met!” Hawke laughed and batted her eyelashes_ **

**_“But we’ve been through much together! Wyvern hunts, betrayals, escapes from prisons..”_ **

**_“You’re so right.. I’m feeling so close to you right now!” Hawke teased_ **

**_“So it’s true what they say about you” Tallis laughed._ **

**_“She likes rouges.. Pirate Rivani rouges especially” Isabella cut in and stood next to Hawke, their arms rubbing._ **

Hawke didn’t know what to make of it, Isabella seemed defensive, territorial, her eyes narrowed daring Tallis to respond. Hawke decided to push it to the back of her mind afterwards but then the pirate got her thinking once more.

**_“Not everything should be easy, don’t you wonder what it’d be like? Having a purpose?” Tallis asked._ **

**_“I…” Isabella stuttered and softly spoke “I.. I have purpose… I have Hawke”_ **

**_Tallis smiled “Then you are lucky”_ **

The tenderness in Isabella’s voice was something she had never heard from the pirate. She figured discussing this would probably be a mistake knowing how Isabella doesn’t discuss feelings but Hawke had to know what the pirates words truly meant.

“Well, don’t you look lost in thought” Isabella’s voice spoke from the door. The pirate was leaning against the frame smirking, a lustful look in her eyes.

“Isabella, fashionably late as always” Hawke smirked.

“You invite me over and yet you sit with that nasty robe covering your exquisite body, I am offended” Isabella mock gasped sauntering towards her, hips swaying as she dropped all her daggers to the floor, one by one and then onto what little clothes she wore, not one to waste any time getting started.

“Then do something about it” Hawke rolled her eyes

“Oh believe me, I shall”

Isabella was on Hawke before she had a chance to even respond. The robe was quickly discarded and to Isabella’s delight the warrior had nothing on under it. Forcing her lover to lay down, Isabella ran her hands up the sides of Hawke’s legs, to the outsides of her thighs, up and across her abdominal muscles while now straddling her hips, a devilish smirk on her face.

Hawke reached up and pulled her lovers head down to her own, tasting the ale on the pirates lips. The warrior moaned softly as Isabella’s tongue entwined with her own, the rouges hands roaming to grasp her delicious breasts.

Isabella trailed her lips down Hawkes throat, teeth nipping the skin making her lover groan and arch towards her for more contact “Impatient tonight are we?” Isabella muttered.

“Only because you kept me waiting so long” Hawke breathed heavy as her lover trailed her lips down to her breasts, breathing against her waiting nipples “Bella…” Hawke warned making the pirate laugh.

Hawke becoming very frustrated with her pirates teasing decided to try use her strength to flip them but the pirate was onto her and made sure that did not happen. Bowing her head down she took the left waiting nipple into her mouth flicking her tongue teasingly over the tip and then giving the other the same attention.

Sliding a leg between Hawke’s thighs, Isabella pressed down making her lover gasp her name. Hawke pushed up at the same time looking for harder contact “Oh Hawke, you seem to have a problem.. I think I’d best get down there and clean up the mess you’re making” the pirate teased trailing her lips down her lovers body and between her thighs, her tongue quickly and easily finding her opening. Isabella hummed savoring her lover taste and gripping the warriors hips while nuzzling her face further between her thighs, her tongue continued to explore while Hawke moaned and whined under her.

Hawke arched more towards her lover as she gripped the back of Isabella’s head trying to force her to give more. Isabella continued exploring with her tongue while her fingers teased lightly over Hawke’s throbbing clit. Isabella was in no rush and kept a steady pace until Hawke was shaking and pleading for release, only then did she speed her fingers up, her mouth savoring her lover release as her tongue continued to explore.

Only when Hawke guided her back up did she stop, their foreheads resting together. Hawke pulled her down for another kiss, Isabella resting in her spent lovers arms, fingers tracing the warriors abdominal muscles.

“Bella?”

“Hmmm?”

“Stay tonight”

“Hawke, you know I don’t do sleep overs. We’ve spoken about this”

Hawke flipped the pirate under her “I’m not asking you to marry me Bella. I’m asking you to stay the night. Why is that so hard?” the warrior muttered looking down.

Isabella sighed “Sleepovers confuse things Hawke..”

“Confuse things for you” Hawke stated “What was that with you and Tallis?”

“If this is your idea of turning me off, you’re doing a good job” Isabella laughed.

“You were jealous”

“What me? Jealous? Of Tallis? Really Hawke”

“Yes, you were. You didn’t like us flirting, which by the way was all it was”

“I wasn’t jealous, I don’t get jealous. I simply didn’t trust her, she had lied about who she was, I was looking out for you”

Hawke let out a frustrated groan and sat up turning her back to the pirate “You’re afraid.. You say you’re not but you are. You’re afraid of being hurt and hurting someone but you can’t have it both ways Bella. You can’t claim you want nothing more than this and then get territorial when someone else shows interest in me”

“You’re right, I am afraid but not for me. I’m afraid I’ll end up hurting you. I’ve never been good at the whole relationship thing and what we have, how close we are, I’m afraid to lose that. I meant it when I told Tallis you give me purpose. I don’t want to hurt you Hawke and I can’t guarantee I won’t” Isabella lean over and wrapped her arms around Hawkes waist pulling her back to lay against her. Both women laid on their side, Isabella behind Hawke, chin resting on her shoulder, arm around the warriors waist “I will stay until you sleep, but I can’t guarantee I will be here when you wake up, I’m sorry” Isabella leaned over kissing Hawkes cheek.

The next morning Hawke woke to a soft tickle on her chest. Opening her eyes her lovers face came into view. Isabella was leaning over her tracing fingers over her chest, stroking lightly “Afternoon sleepyhead” the pirate smirked “Aveline came by, needless to say she got an eyeful walking into your room. My bare arse was the last thing she expected to see sticking out from under the covers. I think I may have scarred her”

Hawke laughed “You stayed?”

“Yes, turns out you are stronger than you look when you sleep. Getting out of your death grip was harder than expected” Isabella teased.

“liar” Hawke smiled

“Would I ever?” Isabella pretended to be shocked. Entwining their fingers together Isabella sighed “Honestly? It’s the best sleep I’ve had in quite a while.. I… I suppose I couldn’t find it in me to move”

“I’m glad, besides” Hawke rolled over flipping Isabella onto her back “I owe you” the warrior smirked grinding her mound against the pirates causing her to moan and grip Hawke’s ass encouraging the grinding.

“Hmm, if this is what I’m going to get upon waking I think I should stay more often” the pirate breathed out with a moan.

It was going to be a good afternoon for sure.


	18. Cassandra & Leliana (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Cassandra spend a night at Viscount's Keep while Leliana's agents take the Seekers where Varric is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too smutty but after playing DA2 and the interaction between Leliana and Cassandra i had a sudden urge to write something between them within that setting and so Leliana and Cassandra spend a night at Viscount's Keep while Leliana's agents take the Seekers where Varric is.

Cassandra paced outside the door of Viscount’s Keep, a line of Seekers stood guard on both sides of the path and stairs leading up. The remaining Templar’s and Mage’s of Kirkwall had been placed down in the cells of Viscount’s Keep, which the Seeker’s were now in control of, by order of the Divine.

Cassandra stopped pacing as Leliana made her way up the stairs, dressed in similar Seeker armor “Has the dwarf been found yet?” Cassandra asked as the left hand of the Divine approached.

“Yes, my agents are guiding some of our Seeker’s there as we speak to collect him” Leliana smiled “Come Cassandra, you need to relax” the red head teased leading her inside Viscount’s Keep.

Left led the Right hand up to one of the larger rooms they were occupying for their stay here and closed the door behind her. Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed rubbing tired eyes. Trying to keep the Templar’s and Mage’s from ripped each other apart was trying. Feeling her armor being pulled at she looked at Leliana who was making short work stripping the armor from her.

Cassandra closed her eyes, the chill of the air hitting the skin on the top half of her body which now only had her breast band covering her. She bit her lip holding back a groan as Leliana traced her fingers down the Seeker’s abdominal muscles to her belt buckle. Cassandra looked down at her as Leliana looked back up at her, fingers stilling on the belt buckle “Relax Cassandra, I know you’re not ready to take this step yet. I have something else in mind” Cassandra nodded for the Left Hand to continue.

Leliana’s fingers continued fidgeting with the belt and loosened it, urging Cassandra to move her hips while her bottom half was stripped to her underwear. Leliana stood up removing her own armor to her small clothes and urged Cassandra to lay back on the bed on her stomach. She complied.

She closed her eyes and listened as Leliana searched through some things and felt the bed dip when she returned. She sighed with relief as soft hands rubbed her shoulders with cool liquid, tenderly working out the knots that had gathered.

When Cassandra fell for Leliana it was truly unexpected. Cassandra had no interest in relationships or anything that came with it let alone have a romantic interest in women but it happened. They became very close very quickly which was strange considering they were opposite hands and hardly ever agreed on anything.

It scared Cassandra this sudden interest. She had only ever been with one man all her life and that had lasted a year or so, she had been with no other before or after. Her experience in men was limited but with women she knew nothing and it scared her.

“My hands can ease the tension within your body Cassandra, but I need you to talk to me to ease the tension in your head” Leliana whispered leaning down into her ear.

Cassandra sighed “It’s nothing, just thinking.. About us… How we got here”

“And knowing you fretting over where it’s going next” Leliana’s hands had reached Cassandra’s lower back “It’s going no where you do not wish it to”

“But.. I do… I want this.. Us… I want it all.. Everything”

“But?” Leliana pressed

Cassandra grumbled in frustration and rolled onto her back looking up at Leliana “I.. I know not what I’m doing… You know I have no experience with women and very little with men”

Leliana laid down on her side, elbow resting on the pillow and leaning her head on her hand as she looked down at Cassandra, fingers of her free hand drawing shapes on her chest “You need to let go, stop trying to plan and control everything. Clear your mind and just let things flow, when the time is right it’ll happen. Surely when you read your novels they don’t set a date and time?”

“Of course not”

“Well then, don’t try and plan it, just go with it” Leliana leaned down placing a kiss on Cassandra’s nose “I’m in no rush, I shall wait as long as you need”

“It’s not fair to you” Cassandra mumbled “I.. I know what you do when you think I’m asleep”

Leliana smirked down at her “Hmmm.. Then you’ll also know how much I enjoy it, therefore what’s not fair about that?”

“It.. It’s my duty… As your.. Your… Girlfriend to do that for you” Cassandra blushed furiously, feeling it extremely hard to breath, heart beating hard against her chest as she tried to express herself to her love.

Leliana kissed her lips tongue lightly tracing them and pulled away “My beautiful Cassandra” she whispered kissing the seeker again and pulling back “Please believe me when I say I will wait for as long as you need”

“But.. That’s just it… I.. I don’t need any longer to know I want this” Cassandra raised a hand to stroke Leliana’s cheek.

“I have an idea” Leliana kissed her slow and deep, pulling away when Cassandra’s hand gripped the back of her head “Close your eyes and lay still. Hands down on the bed. Don’t move”

Cassandra done as she was told. Leliana straddled her hips and kissed her again, tongue slipping past her lover lips, slowly exploring and swiping against Cassandra’s. Her hands stroked along her shoulders, slowly down her arms to her hands that were gripping the sheets. Leliana stroked her hands until they loosened and relaxed then worked back up her arms, down her sides, over her abdomen. Cassandra moaned into the kiss, her stomach muscles quivering.

Leliana’s hands continued down over strong thighs, down to her lovers knees and feet, then working their way back up “You are beautiful” she whispered into Cassandra’s ear, hands running up her sides, slipping behind her back to loosen the breast band. Cassandra tensed “Relax my love” Cassandra nodded and tried to keep herself relaxed.

Cold air hit her breasts as her band was swiftly removed but the cold air was soon gone as Leliana removed her own band and pressed her own breasts against Cassandra’s. Cassandra gasped at the contact, gripping the sheets and breasts met breasts, nipples met nipples sending spark of sensations straight through Cassandra’s body.

It was a feeling she never experienced before, the feel of another woman’s breasts pressed against her own and it felt so good, the way their nipples brushed together. Leliana pleased with the reaction decided to move a bit further and trail kisses down Cassandra’s neck, her teeth nipping onto the flesh at the bottom of Cassandra’s throat, coaxing a moan from the seeker.

Leliana moved her body to kiss down Cassandra’s body only for Cassandra to grab her and try to pull her back “What’s the matter?” Leliana asked concerned that she went to far “Are you ok my love?”

“Y… Yes..” Cassandra gasped “Just.. It felt good… Really good.. I didn’t want you to move”

Leliana chuckled lightly “Patience Cassandra, I will be back up but first we need to get these out of the way” Leliana trailed a hand down over the band of her underwear “If you think that felt good, this will feel better.. I promise” Cassandra nodded and allowed Leliana to continue kiss down her body, avoiding her breasts and going down over her abdomen. Hands gripping the band of Cassandra’s underwear removing them and then her own.

Cassandra gasped and arched as Leliana settled back on top of her, their most sensitive parts resting against each other. Breasts against breasts, nipples against nipples once again, just the way Cassandra had said she liked it, but this time she could feel Leliana’s center press against her own without the barrier of their panties. She whimpered at the light feel of their clits meeting, especially when Leliana rolled her hips down against her.

Their lips connected once again as they found a steady rhythm, grinding against each other, sweat between their bodies. It was slow and steady and very enjoyable and eventually Cassandra found her release, Leliana not far behind her.

With Leliana still laying on top of her, head resting on her chest, Cassandra caught her breath stroking her fingers through red hair. She felt Leliana smile against her chest and as she went to roll away, Cassandra wrapped arms around her making it clear she should stay exactly where she was.

Leliana laughed and looked up at her “You really want to sleep like this?”

“Why not?”

“Hmmm” Leliana kissed her “Because I can’t guarantee I won’t wake up wanting to ravish you all over again the way we are pressed together”

“That.. That was…”

“No need to try and find the words my love, I know exactly how it felt. Perfect”

With a final kiss they wrestled the covers up over them and settled to sleep, Leliana still laid on top of Cassandra, head resting on her chest, the Seekers arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close.


	19. Leliana & Josephine Make Up (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine falls asleep in Leliana's arms at the Winter Palace.

Josephine stood, elbows leaning on the banister looking down to the dance floor in the Winter Palace ball room, they had actually done it. They saved Empress Celene from assassination and the Inquisitor somehow managed to get Briala and the Empress back together.

After all the commotion everyone started to settle back down. Yvette her youngest sister had retired for the night. As stressful and childish as her sister was, Josephine had to admit it was nice seeing at least one of her family members. She missed them and truly enjoyed spending this night with her sister. Smiling to herself she sipped on the glass of Orlesian Wine she had in her hands and watch the dancing below her.

Most of the Inquisition had retired for the night, Cassandra and Cullen escaping as soon as acceptable. Inquisitor Herah not far behind them with Sera in toe. Iron Bull was still happily drinking out in the gardens with Dorian.

“Did you know Lady Ferdenand has a mistress?”

Josephine smiled as the scent of Andrastes Grace reached her nose and a small puff of warm breath reached her ear “Really? If anyone was to have a mistress I would have presumed it would have been Lord Ferdenand”

“I had heard rumors but then I saw with my own eyes, that’s one rumor that can be confirmed. My agents report the Winter Palace is once again settled” Leliana responded leaning next to Josephine, their shoulders touching “You have been quiet tonight Josie, everything ok?” Leliana tilted her head to look at the ambassador who was still gazing at the dancers, now and again sipping at her wine.

Josephine smiled “Just tired is all”

“Josie?” Leliana questioned “Josie, look at me. Please?”

Josephine sighed and tilted her head glancing at Leliana “I should retire for the night, I have final negotiations with the Empress tomorrow” Josephine pushed away from the banister and downed the rest of her wine, setting the empty glass on a passing waiters tray.

“Josie wait, we need to talk about this” Leliana grasped her arm making the ambassador wince. Leliana frowned “Josie?”

“You’ve said all you need to Leliana, I wish to discuss this no more” Josephine stated placing a hand on the area of pain.

Leliana frowned “Are you hurt?”

Josephine scoffed “You should know the answer to that”

“Your arm Josie” Leliana pressed

“My arm will be fine, just a graze”

“How did that happen?”

“It doesn’t matter”

“It does to me”

A silence fell between the two women as they stared at each other. Leliana reached down taking the ambassadors hand and rolling her sleeve up to her elbow. A poorly make shift band aid covered a gash in her arm.

“Josie why haven’t you got this seen to? It’s still bleeding, and by looks of it you’ve had it for a while”

Josephine sighed “Remember on the way to the Winter Palace when we were ambushed, well..”

“Josie, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because! People died Leliana! A scratch on my arm is hardly important compared to dying soldiers!” Josephine argued pulling away. Turning her back to Leliana and fixing her sleeve she sighed “I’m turning in for the night, I wish not to be disturbed unless it’s important”

Leliana watched Josephine walk away, she truly had screwed up. All she ever wanted to do was protect Josephine and instead she allowed her to be injured and broke her heart all on the same day. Cursing herself she made her way to Josephine’s room, making a detour through the gardens first.

Knocking on the door she didn’t get a response except from muffled noises. Opening the door slowly she called out “Josie?” walking into the room, Josephine was on her knees leaning over a basin of water, dressed in her black small clothes scrubbing the wound on her arm, tears silently and steadily trailing down her cheeks. She was muttering to herself in Antivian, a language Leliana knew how to speak.

Dorian stood confused but stepped forward and kneeled down to Josephine, taking her hands stopping her from doing more damage than what was already there. He placed a hand over the wound casting a healing spell. He wasn’t the best of healers but it closed the wound and he took some salve from his pouch “Twice a day over the wound to take away any infection” He spoke mostly to Leliana since Josephine was just staring at nothing in particular. Glancing down at her and back to Leliana he spoke again “You should stay with her”

“Thank you Dorian” Leliana placed a hand on his shoulder

“You know where to find me Spymaster” he smiled and bowed before shuffling out of the door, closing the door behind him.

Leliana kneeled behind her, wrapping an arm around Josephine’s waist and another around her chest holding her close, resting her chin on her shoulder, turning her head to whisper into her ear “I’m so sorry Josie.. I never ever wanted to hurt you, all I’ve ever wanted to do was protect you” Kissing the ambassadors ear “Please forgive me Josie. I thought walking away was the best way to protect you but I was wrong. I want to keep you close, keep you safe.. Maybe if I had instead of pushing you away you wouldn’t have been injured” Leliana felt her own tears slip from her eyes. Last time she ever cried was when she lost her Warden, Solona.

Josephine turned in Leliana’s arms to face her and nuzzled into her neck, shaking as she cried. Leliana rubbed soothing circles on the exposed skin of her back. When Josephine’s breathing evened out and her sobbing had long stopped, Leliana stood, keeping Josephine in her arms. The ambassador tightened her grip around Leliana’s neck as she was lifted from the floor and carried over to her bed.

She laid Josephine down, taking the clips from her hair and pulling the covers up to her chin. She knew the ambassador got cold easy. Josephine’s eyes were closed and mouth slightly open.

Leliana sat on the edge of the bed, cupping her cheek and rubbing her thumb over the soft skin. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on the ambassadors forehead “Goodnight Josie” she whispered shifting to stand.

A hand grasped her own as she went to stand. Josephine’s tear stained eyes were still closed when she looked at her “Stay, please” Josephine’s voice was soft and sleepy.

Leliana stripped off her Inquisition uniform and slipped in beside Josephine who immediately turned over, resting in the crook of Leliana’s arm. The ambassadors hand around her waist and a leg thrown over her own.

Leliana help her tighter knowing the ambassador was trying to get as close as she could. Tilting her head down she placed her own soft lips against Josephine’s before settling back down and closing her own eyes, sleep finally taking over her. Vowing to never let any harm come to her ambassador, her lady, her Josephine.


	20. Josephine & Leliana (Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a crush on a certain ambassador who is otherwise engaged. Leliana is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter just something that was floating around my head. Might make a second part with said duel..... We shall see hahaha

The autumnal nights chill sliced through the barrier of Josephines ambasadorial clothes as she finished writing up Skyholds financial reports. Normally she loved working with numbers but her head felt like the fire burning through the lyrium in a mage after dealing with countless dukes and duchesses, Lords and Ladies. 

"Someone stealing flowers from the garden again?" Josephine groaned at the sound of a well known teasing voice "Hardly the response I was hoping for Josie"

Josephine sighed and placed her quill on the desk and rubbed her eyes smearing a little of her eye makeup. She wasn't bothered since nobody except the guards would be around Skyhold this late "Sorry my love.. It's been... A trying day"

Leliana's hips swayed as she approached Josephine's desk, smirking as she noticed the ambassadors gaze follow the movement "You work yourself too hard Josie" Nodding at a pile of non organised flowers placed on Josephine's desk, the Spymaster couldnt help but tease some more "It looks like I have competition"

"Sara is hardly competition my love"

"Hmmm did you know she challenged me to a dueling round to have 1 date with you?"

"You can't be serious!?" Josephine's eyes widened "You politely declined i hope"

Leliana smirked "When have you ever known me to decline a duel? I have a reputation to keep after all"

"Leliana....." Josephine groaned

"Really Josie, after all this time do you have so little faith in me?"

"Oh I have no doubt the duel is yours. It's that mischievous look you have that concerns me!"

Leliana sat on the edge of Josephine's desk and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips "What's the matter Josie? Scared I might just let Sara win? Would i do such a thing to you?"

"Yes" Josephine replied without hesitation

"You wound me" Leliana gasped pretending to look hurt "Care to make me all better?" She smirked coyly leaning in to nip the ambassadors earlobe between her teeth knowing it would drive her lover wild.

Josephine groaned slightly "Take me to bed"


End file.
